THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Ryeowook adalah seorang yeoja berandalan. Tapi sikapnya berubah saat bertemu Yesung yg seorang namja idiot karena trauma. Bagaimana cinta tumbuh diantara mereka? A YeWook FF lagi. R n R ! Chap 7 LAST CHAP ! Don't like, DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME MY FF
1. Chapter 1

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya, hahahaha #dibacok. Fict ini asli buatan saya 379%

Warning : hati-hati kalo berani jiplak ! Kubunuh kau ! *Devil mode on*

Nyeong, nyeong, nyeong, anyeong readers... #plak. Author comeback with new FF, ya walaupun lagi-lagi cast-nya YeWook lagi, YeWook lagi. Author bikin ni FF atas permintaan readers di fict Wait Your Love, Although Long, yg minta FF YeWook yg happy ending, ya udah author buatin. Daripada dengerin author nyang nying nyong, lebih baik mari kita langsung baca.

Good read... (?) *bahasa Inggris berantakan*

.Ryeowook POV

Plentang plentang plentang *nah loh bunyi apa'an tuh*

Itu suara kaleng yg sejak tadi aku tendang. Aku baru pulang sekolah, hari ini sungguh menyebalkan. Orang-orang sepanjang jalan pasti membicarakan aku. Tentu saja, dengan penampilanku yg lusuh, berantakan, baju kotor, lengan dan bibirku berdarah. bahkan darah yg ada dibibirku terlihat sudah mengering.

Itu wajar jika aku seorang namja. Tapi faktanya...

AKU SEORANG YEOJA !

Aku benci kenyatan ini! Aku ingin jadi seorang namja. Bisakah Tuhan?

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku begitu kesal hari ini. OK akan kujelaskan. Faktor yg membuat aku kesal hari ini adalah :

kalah tawuran, itu sebab kenapa penampilanku berantakan.

kakak kelas yg tiba-tiba ngelabrak, itu sebab kenapa bajuku lusuh.

dihukum guruku karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, itu sebab kenapa bajuku kotor. Bagaimana tidak kotor, kalau hukumannya diceburin ke sungai. Padahal sungai-nya sangat kotor dan jorok.

terkena pukulan dari seorang namja brengsek dan lenganku terkena goresan pisau saat tawuran tadi, itu sebab kenapa bibir dan lenganku berdarah.

Sudah jelas? Sekarang kalian tahu siapa aku. Ne, aku seorang yeoja yg berandalan dan tak punya aturan.

Kulewati jalan menuju rumah dengan langkah yg malas dan masih menendang-nendang kaleng. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang namja yg duduk dipinggir jalan sambil menoel-noel aspal jalan. Tampangnya sungguh babo. Dia mungkin seumuran denganku, tapi kuperhatikan tingkahnya seperti anak TK saja. Mungkin dia pengemis. Dengan sisa uang yg aku punya, aku melemparkan koin didepan namja itu. Walaupun aku berandalan, tapi aku masih punya hati nurani. Lalu aku melanjutkan jalanku.

"Yesung bukan pengemis"

Eh, siapa yg bicara tadi? Kutengokkan kepalaku menghadap namja itu. Dia yg bicara? Suaranya indah. Tapi kalimatnya sungguh kekanakkan. Kulihat dia berdiri.

"Yesung bukan pengemis! Kau yeoja jahat" katanya sambil melemparkan uang yg tadi aku berikan kemuka-ku.

Hah? Dasar! Sudah baik aku memberinya uang, dia malah melemparkannya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memukulnya sekarang. Sudah kusiapkan tinjuku. 1, 2,3...

"Hya..."

"Ah... kau yeoja, yeoja jahat! Yeoja jahat! Pergi! Pergi"

Ku hentikan serangan tinjuku yg hampir mengenai wajahnya. Lho? Dia menangis? Dia kan namja. Ah... aku tahu sekarang, dia mempunyai keterbelakangan mental, atau bahasa kerennya autis.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, dasar autis!" kataku kasar sambil memungut uangku kembali. Lumayan bisa untuk membeli es. Kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya.

"Ahjushi, aku mau es yg rasa stroberi" ucapku sambil menyodorkan uang pada ahjushi penjual es di pinggir jalan. Hmm... enak sekali...

"HWA...!" teriakku kaget saat melihat namja pengemis tadi sudah ada dibelakangku. "Apa yg kau lakukan?"

"Yesung mau itu" menunjuk es milikku.

"Tidak bisa, ini punyaku"

"Sudahlah, berikan saja es itu pada namjachingumu, kasihan dia. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Apa yg dia katakan tadi? Namjachingu? Amit-amit dah punya namjachingu kaya dia. Eh, eh, es-ku direbut oleh namja itu. "Hey!"

"Mwo? Dasar yeoja galak."

"Apa katamu?" bentakku.

Sudahlah, sia-sia bertengkar dengan namja autis. Aku pulang saja, aku lelah.

Kubuka pintu rumahku yg sepi. Ya... appa dan umma bekerja diluar negeri, jadi aku tinggal sendiri. Sementara oppa-ku Donghae, ia sudah menikah dengan Hyukkie eonni dan memilih tinggal di Jepang daripada menjagaku. Dasar ikan setan! Apa lagi kau monyet...? Dasar pasangan aneh.

Aku memasuki rumah. Tapi sepertinya ada dua langkah kaki yg memasuki rumahku, yg satu suara langkah kaki-ku, yg satu...

"HWA!" lagi-lagi aku kaget karena namja autis tadi. "Mau apa kau disini?"

"Yesung mau masuk. Awas!"

"Hey, ini rumahku!"

"..."

Dia nyosor masuk. Kutarik dia dan kubawa keluar.

"Noona... biarkan Yesung masuk, diluar sedang hujan dan ini sudah malam."

Hah? Noona? Dia panggil aku noona? Wajahnya saja kelihatan lebih tua dariku.

JDER... *suara petir*

"Hah... Yesung takut" dia memelukku. Sangat erat. Sebegitu takutnya kah kau pada petir? Kau kan laki-laki?

Aku tak tega melhatnya, akhirnya aku membawanya masuk. Kusuruh dia mandi. Dia tidak lupakanbagaimana caranya mandi? Untungnya tidak. Kupinjamkan baju milik Donghae oppa. Setelah itu baru aku yg mandi.

.Normal POV

Setelah selesai mandi, Ryeowook berganti pakaian dan segera memasak. Memasak untuknya dan... untuk namja autis yg bernama Yesung. Ryeowook memang anak berandalan tapi ia sangat pandai dalam hal memasak.

Tok, tok, tak, tuk. Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Ya itu adalah suara yg sering terdengar saat Ryeowook memasak. Karena penasaran, Yesung yg tadi sedang menonton TV mengendap-endap masuk kedapur.

"Hwa... pisau, pisau, pisau, Yesung takut. Pergi pergi kau penjahat, jangan bunuh appa dan umma, Yesung dan Eeteuk noona. Pergi...!" jerit Yesung histeris saat melihat Ryeowook sedang memegang pisau. Ia berlari kesudut ruangan dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ryeowook segera meletakan pisau yg ia pegang. Dan berlari mendekati Yesung. Ia memeluk Yesung untuk menenangkannya.

"Gwaenchana Yesungie, ada aku disini" kata Ryeowook lembut. Belum pernah ia berkata selembut ini pada seorang namja, bahkan pada oppa-nya saja ia selalu berkata kasar.

Yesung segera balik memeluk Ryeowook. "Noona... aku takut..." katanya polos. Ryeowook hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung. Sekarang ia sungguh tampak feminim, berbeda dengan biasanya yg selalu tampak galak, sangar, berandalan, tidak teratur, dan arogan. Kemudian ia mengajak Yesung kembali keruang TV dan melanjutkan acara masaknya yg tadi sempat tertunda.

Setelah masakannya selesai, ia memanggil Yesung untuk makan. Yesung makan dengan lahap.

"Mashita?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung hanya mengangguk cepat, masih terus makan dengan lahapnya.

Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung iba. Yg ada dipikirannya mungkin Yesung kekurangan makanan selama ini. Dan yg ia herankan kenapa Yesung begitu takut saat melihat pisau.

Mungkin bagi Ryeowook hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Tapi satu yg menjadi penghiburnya, yaitu namja yg ia suka yg bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan dengan otak genius dan tubuhnya yg tinggi kekar. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun memberinya gelang rantai perak dengan liontin kecil berbentuk huruf K yg menggantung. Ditatapnya terus gelang itu.

"Noona, aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau tidur." Kata Yesung. Akhirnya Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung tidur dikamar Donghae, toh kamar itu sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Kau tidur disini saja, ne? Aku akan matikan lampunya agar kau bisa cepat tidur" kata Ryeowook sambil menyelimuti tubuh Yesung. Saat ia mematikan lampunya...

"Noona... aku takut gelap..." teriak Yesung. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook kencang sampai Ryeowook jatuh keatas ranjang yg ditempati Yesung.

**TBC**

Readers... ampun ni FF gak mutu banget dan mohon maaf bagi Cloud, saya bikin bias kalian jadi idiot disini. MIANHE... *ala-ala diSHE's GONE*

Review ya, review. Kalo review banyak, author bakal ngelanjutin ni FF, klo enggak... ya tetep author lanjutin #bletak.

Tunggu chap 2 ya... Author will comeback soon


	2. Chapter 2

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE Chap 2**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya. Dan yg paling penting FF ini 1000% asli buatan author.

Warning : DILARANG MENJIPLAK! Awas kalo berani, author cincang kau! *sangar mode on*

Haloha... Author yg very byutipull kembali lagi menemani readers yg suka maksa biar up date cepet. Ripiu chap 1, susah ya? Itu karena dirusakin author. Hehehe pisss \/... *masang tampang damai* Okelah langsung baca chap 2, author bikin chap ini sesuai saran readers semua yg udah review chap 1, gomawo...

Good read... *bahasa Inggris berantakan*

"Noona... aku takut gelap..." teriak Yesung. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook kencang sampai Ryeowook jatuh keatas ranjang yg ditempati Yesung.

"Kya... namja idiot apa yg kau lakukan?" jerit Ryeowook. Posisinya kini ada didekapan Yesung diatas ranjang ditengah kamar yg gelap. "CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Ani noona, kau harus menyalakan lampunya dahulu. AKU TAKUT GELAP" Yesung balik berteriak pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencoba melepas dekapan Yesung. Dan setelah berhasil, ia langsung menyalakan lampu.

"Dasar namja autis, ternyata otakmu yadong juga. Besok kau harus pergi dari rumahku." Bentak Ryeowook. Yesung hanya menunduk mendengarkan ocehan Ryeowook.

"Mian noona, aku tidak bermaksut bersikap seperti itu padamu. Jeongmal... Aku hanya takut gelap." Jelas Yesung.

"Marhaedwo, pokoknya besok kau harus keluar dari rumahku. TITIK!" Ryeowook keluar dan membanting pintu, BRAK.

~*~Esoknya...

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, Ryeowook sepertinya lupa kalau ada namja asing yg berada dirumahnya. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, ia langsung berangkat kesekolah tanpa memperdulikan Yesung.

~*~Disekolah

"Anyeong Wookie-ah, hari ini kta akan bertarung melawan sekolah Chum Dang, kau ingatkan? Eh siapa yg namja yg ada dibelakangmu?" tanya Siwon, ia adalah ketua geng Ryeowook.

"Anyeong oppa, OK aku sudah siap. Eh, memangnya ada namja dibelakangku?" Ryeowook menengok kebelakang.

Terlihat namja babo berkepala besar #plak, yg melambaikan tangannya. "Anyeong noona... Anyeong Ahjushi..."

"Kya... kenapa kau mengikutiku kesekolah..?" tanya Ryeowook geram.

"Noona, aku sendirian dirumah, aku bosan." Jawab namja itu.

"Noona? Dirumah? Dia adikmu Wookie-ah?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ani, ani, oppa. Dia adalah namja pengemis yg kemarin mengikutiku sampai rumah saat aku pulang sekolah, dia sedikit... ah ani, dia memang autis." Jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Oh, jadi kau mengurusnya?"

"Hmm, tapi hari ini aku akan mengusirnya."

"Noona, jangan usir aku, aku ingin bersamamu. Jebal..."Yesung menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, tapi Ryeowook malah pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Noona..." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"LEPASKAN! DASAR NAMJA AUTIS!" bentak Ryeowook kasar. Yesung langsung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung tajam dan langsung mengajak Siwon pergi. Yesung menunduk dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

~*~ Lokasi tawuran...

"HYA..." anak-anak S.M. High School langsung menyerang anak-anak sma Chum Dang. Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya yeoja yg ada ditawuran ini. Meski begitu, ia adalah orang yg paling diwaspadai oleh namja-namja dari sma Chum Dang.

Ryeowook yg membawa pemukul baseball, langsung memukuli musuh-musuhnya, menjatuhkannya dan langsung menginjaknya. Sesekali ia juga terkena pukulan, tapi ia segera membalasnya. Memukul musuhnya dengan tinju-nya yg terkenal sangat menyakitkan sampai musuhnya babak belur.

Ditengah keramaian tawuran, sayup-sayup Ryeowook melihat namja yg berdiri sambil menutup mukanya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Karena merasa kasihan, Ryeowook menghampirinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau disini? Disini berbahaya." kata Ryeowook sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan namja itu yg menutup wajahnya. Setelah berhasil dilepaskan...

"Yesung?"

"Noona...?"

"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu noona... hiks hiks" Yesung mulai terisak.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, babo?"

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang." Jawab Yesung polos.

"Dasar ba..."

"NOONA...!" teriak Yesung saat ada namja dibelakang Ryeowook yg langsung memukul Ryeowook menggunakan kayu. Ryeowook meringis kaesakitan sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tergeletak.

"Kau namja jahat, pergi kau!" Yesung merebut kayu itu dari tangan namja yg memukul Ryeowook dan langsung memukulinya. Namja itu langsung pergi.

"Noona... bangun... Yesung takut noona..." Yesung mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Ryeowook yg terkapar karena pukulan namja tadi.

"Ye...sung... ce..pat lari..." jawab Ryeowook setengah tersadar.

"Tapi noona..."

"Cepat..." kata Ryeowook dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Noona... bangunlah... bagaimana aku bisa lari meninggalkanmu... Ani noona, aku akan membawamu bersamaku." Yesung segera mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan menyeretnya pergi dari tawuran itu. Entah kemana Yesung akan membawa Ryeowook, karena ia juga tidak tahu jalan pulang.

"Noona... bangun... noona... Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang dan tubuhmu ini berat sekali." Kata Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook yg sedang ia papah. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti didepan Yesung. Keluarlah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Wookie..." kata namja itu menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung menatap namja itu ketakutan dan mencoba menghindarkan Ryeowook darinya.

"Nuguya..?" tanya Yesung galak pada namja itu. Namja itu tidak memprdulikan Yesung dan mencoba menyentuh tubuh Ryeowook.

"NUGUYA?" teriak Yesung menjauhkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hey, tenang aku teman Wookie, kenapa dia?"

"Kau teman Wookie noona? Jeongmal?" tanya Yesung mulai tenang dan ia sudah mengenal siapa yeoja yg selalu ia panggil noona itu.

"Ne, aku Cho Kyuhyun, apa ia pingsan saat tawuran?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne, ahjushi... tolong kami. Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang." Jawab Yesung.

"Kenapa ia memanggilku ahjushi? Wajahnya saja lebih tua dariku...' batin Kyuhyun. "Ayo aku antar kalian pulang"

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun segera menggendong Ryeowook kedalam mobil.

Didalam mobil, tak henti-hentinya Yesung bertingkah aneh dan bertanya macam-macam pada Kyuhyun. Ahjushi, ini apa? Ahjushi, ini apa?, hanya kalimat itu yg Yesung katakan selama perjalanan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya mendengus sabar melihat tingkah Yesung.

~*~ Sampai dirumah

Kyuhyun menggendong Ryeowook kekamar. Yesung langsung duduk diruang TV.

"Hmm... aku dimana?" Ryeowook mulai tersadar.

"Ah Wookie-ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun yg sejak tadi menemani Ryeowook.

"Kyu... aku dima..."

"Dirumah Wookie-ah. Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan dan tengah digendong seorang namja ditengah jalan."

"Hah? Aku?" Ryeowook mencoba mengingat kejadian yg ia alami sebelum Kyuhyun menemukannya.

"Ah, sekarang aku ingat, gomawo Kyuhyun"

"Cheonma... kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, harusnya yg kau beri ucapan terima kasih bukan aku, tapi namja yg ada diruang TV itu."

"Hah...? Nugu? Yesung?"

"Mungkin, aku tidak tahu namanya."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera keluar kamar mendekati Yesung. Ryeowook sudah agak baikan.

"Noona... kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yesung senang saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan kearahnya.

"Ne, sudahlah, gwaenchana. Sekarang aku akan memasak untuk kalian berdua." Kata Ryeowook pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, tolong jaga Yesung selama aku memasak, jangan biarkan dia masuk kedapur, ia takut pada pisau."

"Ne, Wookie."

Selama Ryeowook memasak, Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk diruang TV bersama. Tidak bisa akur, itulah yg terjadi diantara mereka. Berebut tempat duduk, berebut remote, chanel TV, dan berebut toples cemilan.

"Ahjushi, ini milikku"

"Aku dulu yg mendapatkannya, BABO~..."

"Yak... Yesung tidak babo" jawab Yesung sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Makan malam siap..." teriak Ryeowook dari dapur.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. Seperti biasa, mereka berebut. Kali ini mereka berebut untuk duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Stop... aku akan duduk ditengah" Ryeowook memutuskan. Yesung dan Kyuhyun akhirnya diam.

"Mashita Wookie" puji Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo... sini aku suapi... Aaa..." kata Ryeowook genit sambil meminta Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Sekarang ia sangat senang, namja yg ia suka sekarang ada dihadapannya memuji masakannya.

Yesung hanya cemberut memandandang adegan mesra didepannya ini. Ia mengacak-acak makanannya, pertanda ia kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat cemburu pada Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingin diperlakukan Ryeowook seperti itu. Karena tidak tahan melihat Ryeowook yg sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kekamarnya, ehm... kamar Donghae lebih tepatnya.

"Yesung mau kemana kau?" tanya Ryeowook masih menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Yesung sudah kenyang" jawab Yesung ketus.

"Ya sudah..."

'Aaa... Wookie noona jahat, Yesung cemburu tau." Batin Yesung. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil melangkah menuju kamar. Ryeowook masih betah dengan aktivitas suap-menyuapnya (?)

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook membereskan meja makan. Setelah itu mereka berdua menonton film diruang TV.

"Wookie, kenapa kau pingsan tadi?"

"Aku terkena pukulan seorang namja dari Chum Dang"

"Mwo? Apa masih sakit?"

"Ani, sudah tidak sakit. Gomawo"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada..."

"Sssttt..." Ryeowook menempelkan jarinya dibibir Kyuhyun. "Bukan untuk itu, tapi untuk semua ini... Chu~" Ryeowook mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Walau sebentar, tapi itu bisa membuat namja yg tengah mengintip dari balik pintu kamar merasa sakit hati.

"Noona..." lirihnya diantara air matanya yg perlahan turun dari matanya. Dan namja itu pun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan melanjutkan tangisnya dalam diam.

~*~ Esoknya

"Yesung, aku akan berangkat kesekolah, kau jaga rumah, awas kau kalau berani mengikutiku lagi kesekolah, ku bunuh kau." Teriak Ryeowook yg sedang menali sepatunya. Tak ada jawaban. 'Apa dia sakit?' batin Ryeowook.

"YESUNG...!" teriak Ryeowook memanggil Yesung sekali lagi.

"NE, NOONA... AKU AKAN DIRUMAH" akhirnya Yesung menjawab.

'Eh dia berani berteriak padaku? Awas kau nanti! Kuhajar kau pulang sekolah!' Ryeowook mulai keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. 'Bukannya aku akan mengusirnya dari kemarin? Tapi aku kasihan padanya. Mmm... biarkan sajalah, lumayan bisa aku jadikan penjaga rumah."

Sampai disekolah, tiba-tiba Siwon mendatangi Ryeowook, menanyakan kenapa kemarin ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Ryeowook coba menjelaskan alasanya sebaik mungkin agar ia tetap bisa ikut tawuran lain kali.

Hari-hari Ryeowook disekolah berjalan seperti biasanya, penuh dengan hukuman. Tapi selalu ada yg membuat ia betah disekolah, apalagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Namja yg sekarang semakin dekat dengannya. Ryeowook berharap Kyuhyun bisa menjadi namjachingunya yg pertama.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Kyu... apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ani, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Eh, kau memakai gelang yg aku berikan kan?"

"Hmm, gelang? Tentu saja aku selalu memaka... Gelang? Dimana gelangku?" Ryeowook menyadari kalau gelang pemberian Kyuhyun tidak melingkar dipergelangan tanganya.

"Kau menghilangkannya?"

"A..ani, aku.. aku lupa kalau aku menyimpannya hari ini agar tidak hilang"

"Oh begitu... ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, bye..." kata Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook.

'Aduh bagaimana ini? Gelangnya hilang...' batin Ryeowook.

Sementara itu dirumah, Yesung sedang menonton TV. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah benda berkilauan.

"Apa ini? Bagus..." katanya sambil memelototi gelang itu.

"Ah... aku ingat, ini gelang milik Wookie noona... aku akan mengembalikannya setelah dia pulang" Yesung memasukan gelang itu kesaku celananya yg sebenarnya adalah celana Donghae yg sudah tidak terpakai *bilang aja bekas...*

"Tapi hari ini, aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Wookie noona..." Yesung tersenyum sendiri saat ia membayangkan wajah Ryeowook.

~*~ Malam setelah Ryeowook pulang

"Noona... ayo jalan-jalan..." ajak Yesung bergelayut dilengan Ryeowook.

"Ani, aku lelah." Kata Ryeowook, "Kau pergi saja sendiri, lagi pula aku malu jika harus berdampingan denganmu" lanjutnya sadis.

Sekejap hati Yesung teriris, meski ia babo, tapi ia juga bisa merasakan betapa kalimat Ryeowook sangat menyakitkan.

"Noona..." Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, baiklah" Ryeowook muak dengan sikap Yesung, tapi ia menyadari kalau Yesung bersikap seperti itu karena ia autis. Tapi otak evilnya juga mulai muncul.

"Tapi aku harus mandi dulu, kau berangkat duluan nanti aku menyusul, tunggu diNamsan Tower ya..."

"Arra, noona. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku takut." Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Yesung berangkat dengan rasa takut yg ia paksakan. Setidaknya ia tahu jalan ke Namsan Tower, tempat favoritnya saat bersama keluarganya.

Ryeowook hanya cekikikan melihat ke-pabo-an Yesung. Ia segera menutup pintu dan mandi.

.Ryeowook POV

Segarnya... mandi air hangat sangat nyaman ketika musim dingin. Setelah ini aku mau apa ya?

Oh aku ingat, aku akan mencari gelangku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Coba kucari dilaci.

Tidak ada.

Dibawah tempat tidur?

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada dimana-mana. Bagaimana ini? Itukan satu-satunya benda pemberian Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa hilang?

Kriukriukriuk.

Aduh perutku lapar, aku makan dulu saja dan tidur sebentar, aku lelah.

Segera kumasak ramen. Aku malas memasak makanan yg macam-macam. Aku memakannya dimeja makan. Sepertinya ada yg kurang. Bukan, bukan bumbunya atau apanya, tapi sesuatu yg biasanya ada disini. Apa ya...?

Aku lupa, ya sudah sepertinya itu tidak penting dan tidak usah aku pikirkan. Setelah selesai makan aku mau tidur.

.Normal POV

Ryeowook mulai menaiki ranjangnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal karena udara begitu dingin. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yg sejak tadi ia bingungkan adalah Yesung.

Ya, sekarang Yesung sedang menunggu Ryeowook diNamsan Tower ditengah salju. Ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun, apalagi ponsel. Ia tidak bisa mengoperasikan ponsel. Jadi ia hanya menunggu Ryeowook tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya kedinginan.

'Arra, noona. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku takut.' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dipikiran Ryeowook.

"Aigo... YESUNG... aku lupa, dia menungguku diNamsan Tower. Diluar sedang turun salju, dia pasti kedinginan, aku harus cepat menjemputnya." Kata Ryeowook panik setelah ia menyadari ia melupakan Yesung yg tentunya sedang kedinginan menunggunya.

Yg Ryeowook bayangkan sekarang Yesung sedang menangis ketakutan dan kedinginan. Dan yg lebih parahnya, Ryeowook membayangkan ada perampok yg menggangggu Yesung.

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju Namsan Tower. Sungguh, Ryeowook tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti ini pada Yesung. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Yesung untuk menunggunya beberapa saat, tapi Ryeowook lupa dan tak sengaja tertidur.

Sesampainya diNamsan Tower, Ryeowook langsung mencari Yesung kesana kemari. Tak berapa lama ia menemukan namja yg sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

**TBC**

Chap 2 selesai, tinggal bikin chap 3. Gimana readers? Puas? Yesung udah author usahain se-pabo mungkin, dan Ryeowook udah author usahain sekejem mungkin.

Kalo ada adegan mirip diBBF, maklumin aja karena author gak sengaja kepikiran ampe situ. Baru author sadari adegan Yesung nunggu Ryeowook mirip diBBF. Mian...

OK, karena udah author penuhi request readers, kalian harus review, OK?


	3. Chapter 3

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE Chap 3**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya. Dan yg paling penting FF ini 10000% asli buatan author.

Warning : DILARANG MENJIPLAK! Awas kalo berani, author pancung kau! *sangar mode on*

Olala... author comeback with chap 3, readers nungguin kan...? *readers : kagak...* Gomawo, udah jadi readers setia... dan udah rajin review... ^o^ Luph U Luph U Luph U *readers muntah* OK-lah lansung baca aja chap 3...

Good read... *Bahasa Inggris berantakan*

"Yesung..." Ryeowook memanggil namja yg ia yakini kalau itu Yesung. Dan benar saja itu Yesung. Sama seperti yg Ryeowook bayangkan, Yesung sedang menangis.

"Noona... kenapa kau lama sekali... apa kau tidak tahu...aku takut...?" tangis Yesung. Ryeowook segera memeluknya.

"Mian... mianhe..."

"Noona jahat...!" kata Yesung mencoba meronta dari pelukan Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook memeluknya semakin erat. Yesung hanya pasrah dan akhirnya mulai tenang dipelukan Ryeowook.

"Mianhe... aku tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti ini" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya, kini ia juga mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ayo sekarang kita pulang, apa kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat. "Ani, Yesung mau pulang noona, Yesung lelah dan lapar" jawab Yesung polos.

"Arra, nanti noona buatkan masakan yg enak, ne?" Yesung mengangguk. Ia sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

Sampai dirumah, Ryeowook langsung menyuruh Yesung mandi dan memasakan makanan untuk Yesung. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ryeowook memang kejam, tapi tak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti itu pada Yesung. Tapi itu juga bukan kesalahannya, karena ia tak sengaja, TIDAK SENGAJA.

"Yesung... makan malam siap..." panggil Ryeowook. Yesung turun masih dengan rambutnya yg basah. Sesekali Yesung mengibaskan rambutnya yg agak kriting *bayangin model rambut Yeppa di Mr. Simple* sehingga air yg menempel dirambutnya menciprat kemana-mana.

Ryeowook yg masih menata meja makan langsung cengo ketika melihat Yesung. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, hanya mulutnya yg menganga.

'Yesung... neomu kyeopta...' batin Ryeowook. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Yesung begitu tampan. Baru kali ini Ryeowook menyadarinya dan baru kali ini ia melihat Yesung bukan sebagai namja idiot tapi seorang namja tampan yg penuh kharisma.

Yesung mulai mendekati Ryeowook. "Noona..."

Pikiran Ryeowook tentang Yesung langsung menghilang saat Yesung memanggilnya noona. Anggapanya tadi yg menyatakan kalau Yesung adalah namja tampan berkharisma, musnah seketika. Sifat idiot Yesung mengacaukan suasana.

"Ah, ne, ini makanannya sudah siap. Aku buatkan bubur abalon untukmu."

"Gomawo noona... aku akan makan sekarang." Yesung duduk, Ryeowook juga duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung. Yesung terlihat sangat menikmati bubur buatan Ryeowook.

"Mashita noona..." kata Yesung menyempatkan senyum pada Ryeowook.

DEGH, DEGH, DEGH...

Ekspresi Ryeowook mendadak berubah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dari biasanya.

'Omo... ternyata senyumannya manis sekali...' batin Ryeowook, rasanya ada sesuatu yg berbeda dihatinya sekarang ini.

"Noona...?"

"Ah, ne..."

"Kenapa kau melamun? Noona sakit...? Tidak, noona tidak boleh sakit. Yesung sedih kalau noona sakit." Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yg berada diatas meja. Terlihat wajah Ryeowook memerah dan tingkahnya agak canggung.

"Aniyo Yesung, aku tidak sakit." Jawab Ryeowook coba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. "Ah iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Apha...noohna...? Akhu akhan jahwab" jawab Yesung sambil masih mengunyah makanannya, jelas makanannya muncrat kemana-mana bahkan sampai menyembur kewajah Ryeowook.

PLUK! Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung.

"Babo, telan dulu makananmu."

"Ne, noona... Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Mmm, boleh aku tahu berapa usiamu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mmm, berapa ya? Aku lupa. Yg jelas ulang tahunku tanggal 24 Agustus, noona... itu juga seingatku..." kata Yesung sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook yg lagi-lagi membuat Ryeowook merasa canggung dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Lalu dimana keluargamu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Ia masih mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Keluarga? Yesung punya. Appa, umma, Eeteuk eoni. Mereka..." jawaban Yesung menggantung. Ryeowook merasas sangat penasaran akan jawaban Yesung. Ia coba mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yesung.

"Mereka pergi, Yesung... tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi, mereka meninggalkan Yesung sendirian." Terlihat air mata mulai terbendung dikelopak mata Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung iba. Entah kenapa hatinya juga merasa sakit.

~*~ Esoknya...

Ryeowook bersiap pergi kesekolah. Hari ini ia berniat mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan pulang sekolah, sebagai penebus kesalahannya tadi malam. Agar tidak mengulur waktu, sekalian Ryeowook mengajak Yesung kesekolahnya.

Yesung sudah siap. Ia berpakaian sangat rapi, dengan kemeja putihnya, dilengkapi rompi dan dasi hitam yg tentunya milik Donghae. Ia sangat senang saat mengetahui Ryeowook akan mengajaknya kesekolah dan jalan-jalan.

"Noona... aku siap..." teriak Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dengan senyumnya yg merekah.

Ryeowook kembali terpaku melihat Yesung memakai baju yg sudah ia siapkan pagi tadi. Perasaan aneh yg ia rasakan kemarin muncul kembali. Jantungnya berdegup sangaaattt cepat. Apa Ryeowook mulai menyukai Yesung?

"Noona..." Yesung mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Ryeowook.

"Hmm, ne..." jawab Ryeowook tersadar.

"Noona sering sekali melamun akhir-akhir ini. Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kau rapi sekali. Mmm... tapi sepertinya ada yg kurang" Ryeowook mengamati penampilan Yesung dan langsung mengambil kacamata imitasi miliknya. Ia pakaikan kacamata itu pada Yesung. Bisa bayangkan betapa tampannya Yesung sekarang?

"Nah, kau keren sekali" puji Ryeowook. Yesung hanya tersipu malu. Ryeowook memakaikan mantel tebal pada Yesung agar Yesung tidak kedinginan. Lalu mereka berdua berangkat kesekolah.

Disekolah, banyak yeoja yg menatap Yesung. Bukan hanya yeoja, namja-namjapun menatap Yesung melongo. Yesung memang begitu tampan hari ini. Ryeowook juga mengakuinya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan pada setiap namja dan yeoja yg menatapnya. Namja dan yeoja-yeoja itu membalas lambaian tangan Yesung disertai gelak tawa.

Ryeowook tertunduk malu melihat tingkah Yesung, ia mencoba memegang tangan Yesung agar berhenti melambaikan tangan, tapi Yesung memaksa menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook.

Teman-teman Ryeowook bertanya-tanya pada Ryeowook kenapa ia membawa Yesung kesekolah. Kyuhyunpun begitu.

"Wookie-ah kenapa kau bawa namja idiot ini?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tadi malam aku membuatnya menunggu ditengah salju, aku merasa bersalah padanya dan ini adalah tanda permohonan maafku" jelas Ryeowook. Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal dan ia berniat memukul Yesung.

Ryeowook menggandeng Yesung memasuki kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg sweatdrop melihat Yesung yg masih mengejeknya dengan melambaikan tangannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. 'Dasar namja idiot' kesal Kyuhyun.

Selama pelajaran, Yesung menunggu Ryeowook diluar ruangan kelas. Kegiatannya adalah memakan lolipop yg diberikan Ryeowook sebelum masuk kelas.

Kyuhyun yg hendak menuju ruang kepala sekolah, tiba-tiba melihat Yesung didepan kelas Ryeowook. Otak evilnya muncul. Ia mendekati Yesung dan menarik Yesung hingga kesebuah lorong sepi.

"Namja idiot, kita bertemu lagi... Awas kau akan kubalas kelakuanmu tadi" kata Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk-nya.

"Apa maumu, ahjussi jelek? Aku mau pergi, lepaskan tanganku." Kata Yesung mencoba melepas genggaman Kyuhyun yg begitu kuat.

"Heh, dengar ya, Ryeowook bersikap ramah padamu karena sebentar lagi dia akan mengusirmu dan menyerahkanmu pada penjahat." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung ketembok.

"Jinja?" tanya Yesung, hatinya hancur saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"So... jangan berlagak kalau Wookie akan melindungimu dan sebaiknya kau pergi."

Yesung menunduk sesaat. "Ani, Wookie noona sayang pada Yesung, kau ahjussi jahat, Wookie noona tidak cinta padamu tau..." Yesung berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia balik melotot pada Kyuhyun. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pergi kembali kekelas Ryeowook.

'Apa benar kata ahjussi itu? Apa benar Wookie noona akan melakukan itu padaku?' batin Yesung. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terus terngiang dipikirannya.

Jam pulang sekolahpun berbunyi... inilah saat yg dinantikan Yesung, tapi berubah setelah perakataan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook keluar dengan wajah yg ceria, ia lalu mengajak Yesung pergi kataman hiburan.

"Noona... apa kau membenciku?" tanya Yesung saat mereka berjalan ditengah keramaian taman hiburan.

"Dulu iya, saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Apa kau akan mengusirku dan menyerahkan aku pada penjahat?"

"Siapa yg bilang begitu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal sejahat itu."

"Kata ahjussi yg selalu dekat denganmu" jawab Yesung polos.

"Kyuhyun?". Yesung mengangguk.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, dia hanya menjahilimu. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, ayo kau mau main apa?" ajak Ryeowook senang.

"Aku mau main semua wahana" jawab Yesung semangat sudah tidak lagi memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengajak Yesung mengelilingi taman hiburan, mengajaknya menaiki semua wahana, bahkan wahana yg ekstrim. Yesung terus menutup mata saat Ryeowook mengajaknya menaiki roller-coster *bener gak tuh tulisannya?*

Mereka ada ditaman hiburan sampai malam. Benar-benar hari yg menyenangkan. Baru kali ini Ryeowook begitu senang pergi bersama seorang namja, meski namja itu adalah Yesung yg seorang namja babo.

Setiba dirumah, mereka langsung merebahkan tubuh disofa dan langsung tertidur pulas. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan bungkusan plastik dimana-mana.

~*~ Esok paginya...

"Arng..." Ryeowook mengeliat dan terbangun. Ia kaget saat ia melihat Yesung ada dihadapannya. Bukannya berteriak karena kaget, ia malah tersenyum melihat raut wajah Yesung yg lucu saat tertidur.

DEGH, DEGH, DEGH... rasa itu muncul lagi. Perlahan Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yesung.

CHU~

Ryeowook mencium Yesung yg masih terlelap. Yesung yg kaget langsung terbangun. Saat ia membuka matanya...

"Hmm...mmm...mmm..." Yesung tidak bisa berkata karena bibir Ryeowook yg mengulum bibirnya.

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak saat mengetahui Yesung bangun. Ia langsung melepas ciumannya.

"Hhahah, noona... apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas saat berciuman dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berlari kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"Baboya, baboya!" Ryeowook memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa mencium seorang namja idiot yg sangat benci, Ryeowook? Baboya! Huwa..." Ryeowook kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia menangis.

Tok, tok, tok. "Noona... gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung dari luar kamar mandi.

"Hiks, hiks, anio..." teriak Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa noona?"

"Aku gila..."

"Gila? Noona, perlukah aku membawamu kerumah sakit jiwa?" tanya Yesung lagi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

BYUR... Tubuh Yesung basah kuyup setelah Ryeowook menyiramnya dengan segayung air.

"Dasar idiot, aku masih waras."

"Tadi, noona bilang... 'Aku gila...' begitu"

"Sudahlah lupakan kata-kataku tadi dan lupakan apa yg aku lakukan tadi padamu"

"Ani, ani" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian tadi, noona menciumku..." Yesung tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk kearah wajahnya sendiri.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah. Kini Yesung sedang melompat-lompat sambil meneriakkan 'Wookie noona menciumku' berkali-kali.

~*~ Siangnya...

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, tentu saja Ryeowook libur sekolah. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya, Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku ditaman belakang.

TING TONG... bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"Nuguya?" tanya Yesung dari dalam rumah. "Nugu..."

"Hai idiot..." terlihat Kyuhyun tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung dan tangan lainnya ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Yesung, siapa yg datang?"

"Wookie-ah, ini aku, Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun langsung nyosor masuk meninggalkan Yesung yg merasa kesal. Yesung lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk.

Kekesalan Yesung semakin bertambah saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertemu didalam. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlihat selalu sangat mesra, membuat hati Yesung terbakar. Bisa tebak kenapa Yesung cemburu? Sure, Yesung menyukai Ryeowook. Apalagi tadi pagi Ryeowook menciumnya, itu membuatnya melesat keangkasa. Tapi sekarang, Wookie noona-nya sedang bersama setan menyebalkan.

Yesung hanya duduk sendiri diayunan sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook penuh kesal. Wajahnya dan alisnya ditekuk, tangannya meremas-remas daun yg sengaja ia petik untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. :p semakin membuat Yesung ingin membunuh Kyuhyun saja.

Sampai malam Kyuhyun berada dirumah Ryeowook. Entah apa dia tidak merasa bosan terus menempel (?) pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung? Ia ketiduran dan Ryeowook membawanya masuk kekamar.

"Wookie-ah, dimana gelang pemberianku? Kau tidak memakainya terus, apa... kau menghilangkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi Ryeowook saat ia melihat Ryeowook lagi-lagi tidak memakai gelangnya.

"Mmm... ani... ani"

"Lalu, wae?"

"Mm... mm..."

"Noona... aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu dari kemarin, aku menemukan gelangmu dilantai. Gelangnya putus noona..." tiba-tiba Yesung keluar dari kamar dan menunjukan gelang yg dua hari lalu ia temukan.

"MWO? PUTUS? Wookie kenapa kau tak menjaga gelang itu sampai bisa putus? Kau bohong padaku, kau bilang kau menyimpannya, tapi nyatanya gelangnya putus. Aku kecewa padamu Ryeowook" kata Kyuhyun emosi.

"Kyu, sungguh aku merawatnya tapi... memang dua hari yg lalu gelang itu hilang. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada. Percayalah padaku Kyu..." Ryeowook coba menjelaskan. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak percaya dan bergegas pulang dari rumah Ryeowook.

"Kyu tunggu... dengarkan penjelasanku..." Ryeowook mengejar Kyuhyun yg sudah pergi dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Noona...". Ryeowook berbalik badan, matanya menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung mundur kebelakang, tatapan Ryeowook begitu menakutkan.

"Noona..."

Srtt. Ryeowook menarik kerah baju Yesung. "Apa yg kau lakukan dengan gelangku? HAH?"

"A..aku tidak melakukan apapun noona... aku menemukannya dilantai"

"Kenapa bisa sampai putus?"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku menemukannya, gelangnya sudah putus. Sungguh..."

"Aku tidak percaya, asal kau tahu, itu gelang pemberian Kyuhyun satu-satunya, dan kau merusaknya. SEKARANG PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!" Ryeowook menyeret Yesung keluar pintu rumahnya, masih dengan mencengkram kerah baju Yesung.

"PERGI KAU, KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU, SEMENJAK KEDATANGANMU HIDUPKU SELALU SIAL" Ryeowook mendorong Yesung didepan pintu dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Noona... sungguh, aku tidak melakukan itu. Noona..." Yesung mengetuk pintu rumah Ryeowook, air matanya perlahan turun.

"Noona..." akhirnya ia pergi dari rumah Ryeowook. Berjalan tanpa tahu tujuannya.

Didalam rumah.

"Dasar namja idiot menyebalkan... karena dia, Kyu marah padaku, awas kau kalau berani kembali kerumahku, aku akan me..."

JDER... petir menggelegar dan hujan turun deras. Ryeowook terbelalak dan perasaan khawatir menyerbu hatinya.

"Hu..hu..jan...?" Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya, ia baru ingat musim dingin baru berlalu dan hujan bisa turun kapan saja. "Ye..yesung?"

'Noona... aku takut gelap, noona... aku takut' Kata-kata Yesung jika ia merasa takut melekat dipikiran Ryeowook.

"Yesung, dia pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang, apalagi ini hujan. Aku harus mencarinya dan membawanya kembali pulang" Ryeowook segera mengambil payung dan pergi keluar mencari Yesung.

"Hu..jan... di..dingin, gelap..., petir... Yesung takut. Appa... Umma... Eeteuk eoni... Yesung mau pulang... Yesung takut disini sendiri" Yesung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar rasa dingin yg menusuk tulangnya sedikit berkurang. Ia berjalan tak tahu arah, ia tak bisa melihat jelas ditengah kegelapan.

TET..TET.. Yesung menengok kedepan. Ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Begitu senangnya saat ia melihat cahaya itu ditengah kegelapan yg membuatnya ketakutan. Yesung mempercepat langkahnya menuju cahaya itu. Sampai...

BRAK! Tubuh Yesung terpental karena hantaman sebuah truk. Ternyata cahaya itu adalah cahaya yg berasal dari lampu truk yg menghantam Yesung. Tubuh Yesung tergeletak penuh darah ditengah hujan. Darahnya luntur dan terbawa arus hujan. Sedangkan truk yg menabraknya melarikan diri.

Ryeowook terus berjalan sambil meneriakkan nama Yesung berharap ia menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ia mencium bau anyir darah. Dengan cahaya senternya, Ryeowook melihat kebawah. Dan terlihat darah yg bercampur air hujan mengalir dari arah timur. Segera Ryeowook menyusuri aliran darah itu untuk mencari sumbernya.

Perasaan tidak enak lagi-lagi muncul. Yesung, ya Yesung, orang yg paling ia khawatirkan. Sepanjang jalan ia terus berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Yesung. Sampai ia menemukan sesosok tubuh seorang namja yg tergeletak berrlumuran darah. Ia mencoba mendekati tubuh itu.

Saat menyorotkan sinar senternya ketubuh namja itu...

"Ye..Yesung..." payung yg Ryeowook genggam jatuh. Ia berlutut lemas, menatap nanar tubuh namja yg ternyata adalah tubuh Yesung.

**TBC**

Huwa... FF apa ini? Chap 3 sungguh aneh, apalagi masalah musimnya yg tiba-tiba ganti. Tolong bunuh author. Readers : siap...!

Oh iya, kalo muka Ryeowook yg imut-imut gak matching sama perannya yg sangar, author juga ngerasa begitu, tapi kan jadi beda. Biasanya Ryeowook jadi lembut yg yeoja banget, sekarang dibikin sangar biar nunjukin sisi garang Ryeowook. And, yg tanya dimana keluarga Yesung, nanti dichap 4 akan muncul. Sekian pesan-pesan author.

Tolong ripiu... n setia bersama author diFF ni ya...


	4. Chapter 4

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE Chap 4**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya. Dan yg paling penting FF ini 10000% asli buatan author.

Warning : DILARANG MENJIPLAK! Awas kalo berani, author rajam kau! *sangar mode on*

ANYEONG...! *treak pake TOA #dilempar batu* Saya datang kembali... I MISS U READERS *masih treak pake TOA #dilempar golok* Chap 4 author buat dengan segenap hati dan jiwa raga *lby* Semoga readers suka... Oh iya, seperti yg author bilang, dichap ini keluarga Yesung sudah muncul, tapi gak semuanya. Sedikit ralat, sebelumnya banyak kesalahan. Mm... dan author juga balas review (walau gak dibales satu-satu) dihalaman reviews (?) *gak penting*. Ya sudahlah, mari kita baca bersama-sama...

Good read... *Bahasa Inggris berantakan*

Saat menyorotkan sinar senternya ketubuh namja itu...

"Ye..Yesung..." payung yg Ryeowook genggam jatuh. Ia berlutut lemas, menatap nanar tubuh namja yg ternyata adalah tubuh Yesung.

Segera dipeluknya tubuh Yesung yg penuh darah itu. Tak ia pedulikan darah menodai pakaian dan wajahnya, dan hujan yg terus mengguyurnya hingga tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon ambulance. Panik, sedih, khawatir, dan entah perasaan apa lagi yg ada dibenak Ryeowook. Hanya untuk memegang ponselnya saja tangannya bergetar.

"Ambulance tolong segera datang kejalan ... ada kecelakaan dan temanku sedang sekarat sekarang, tolong dtang kesini... PALLI...!" Ryeowook bahkan berani berteriak saat menelpon petugas rumah sakit. Ia terlalu takut, takut kehilangan Yesung dan Yesung seperti ini karena kesalahannya. Kesalahannya karena ia telah mengusir Yesung.

Berkat teriakkan Ryeowook, Ambulance datang tidak terlalu lama. Segera petugas ambulance menggotong tubuh Yesung masuk. Ryeowook ikut masuk untuk menemani Yesung.

Sepanjang jalan Ryeowook terus menggenggam tangan Yesung dan terus menangis disamping Yesung.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Yesung langsung dibawa keruang UGD. Diperjalanan menuju ruang UGD, terlihat seorang seorang yeoja yg mungkin adalah uisanim karena pakaian yg ia kenakan.

Yeoja itu terus menatap tubuh Yesung dan kelihatannya ia sedang mengamati wajah Yesung. Tiba-tiba ia berlari kearah tubuh Yesung dan Ryeowook dan berteriak...

"YESUNGIE..." ia langsung mendekap tubuh Yesung.

.Ryeowook POV

"YESUNGIE..." teriak seorang yeoja yg kelihatannya adalah seorang uisanim. Siapa yeoja ini? Apa dia kenal Yesung? Apa dia... keluarga Yesung? Atau mungkin... dia... yeojachingu Yesung?

Ah... tidak mungkin, wajahnya saja kelihatan lebih tua dari Yesung. Aish... sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu, sekarang yg harus kau pikirkan adalah keadaan Yesung.

Yesung... apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Dia kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia tergeletak berlumuran darah dijalanan gelap ? Yesung... ?

Mianhe Yesungie... ini semua salahku, salahku. Kenapa aku bisa seegois itu dan mengusirmu. Mianhe... jeongmal mianhe... Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

.Ryeowook POV End

Yesung masuk kedalam ruang UGD, sementara Ryeowook menunggu diluar. Yeoja berpakaian seperti uisanim tadi ternyata memang uisanim yg akan menangani Yesung. Ia juga ikut masuk keruangan Yesung.

1 jam berlalu... Ryeowook hanya menunggu Yesung diluar. Duduk terdiam, menanti dan berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Yesung sampai uisanim keluar, wajahnya terlihat agak lega.

"Mm, mian uisanim, aku mau tanya bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hh... dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit cidera dikepala dan dikakinya. Eh, mian, anda siapanya Yesung?" tanya uisanim itu.

"A..aku... mm..."

"Yesung adalah adikku" uisanim itu memotong kata-kata Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat kaget. Dia tidak percaya ternyata Yesung masih mempunyai keluarga.

"LeeTeuk imnida... Aku adalah noona dari Yesung. Beberapa hari yg lalu Yesung pergi dari rumah. Dia mungkin tersesat saat akan kembali pulang. Ah iya, aku belum tahu siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Yesung?"

"Ah... Kim Ryeowook imnida, kira-kira satu minggu yg lalu aku bertemu Yesung dijalanan, dia mengikutiku sampai dirumahku dan akhirnya dia tinggal dirumahku beberapa hari ini" jelas Ryeowook.

"Jinja? Ah, mianhe sudah merepotkanmu". Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Gwaenchana. Mianhe uisanim, Yesung seperti ini karena aku mengusirnya, aku benar-benar khilaf, mianheyo..."

"Tidak masalah Kim Ryeowook-shi, aku tahu bagaimana keadaan adikku, dia sedikit punya keterbelakangan mental. Itu bukan salahmu, wajar saja kau marah dan mengusirnya. Mm.. bisa kau panggil aku eoni saja? Itu lebih akrab, selain itu kau juga yg telah merawat Yesung, gomawo"

"Cheonma eoni, baiklah aku akan memanggilmu eoni" Mereka berdua tertawa. "Kalau begitu eoni harus memanggilku saeng, atu kau bisa memanggilku Wokie" Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat, wajhmu pucat sekali. Yesung... biar aku yg menjaganya". Ryeowook mengangguk dan beranjak pulang.

~*~ Esoknya...

"Yesungie... aku datang..." kepala Ryeowook menyembul dari luar pintu kamar Yesung. Yesung yg baru tersadar tadi pagi alngsung terlonjak kaget.

"Wookie noona..." teriaknya girang.

"Coba lihat aku bawa apa?"

"Apa noona?"

"Tarada... eskrim plus kura-kura lucu... hmm" Ryeowook memberikan satu kotak eskrim dan satu kotak kaca berisi kura-kura mungil. Yesung langsung memeluk kotak berisi kura-kura itu daripada kotak eskrim.

"Gomawo noona... Yesung suka kura-kuranya, dulu umma bilang akan membelikanku kura-kura... tapi Yesung senang kalau noona yg memberikan kura-kura itu untukku"

"Hmm... kau mau beri nama siapa?"

"Mmm... aku mau beri nama... bulgogi... ah ani ani, mm... AHA!" teriak Yesung tiba-tiba sampai membuat Ryeowook terkaget.

"DANGKOMA... itu lebih baik, ne... Dangkoma" Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk masuk. "Yesungie..."

"Eeteuk noona..." Yesung langsung memeluk noona-nya. "Bogoshipo noona..."

"Nado Sungie... kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah?"

"Mm.. Yesung tidak tahu... aku tersesat saat bermain"

"Eh, Wookie-ah disini, mian aku mengabaikanmu" Leeteuk baru tersadar kalau Ryeowook berdiri disamping ranjang Yesung.

"Ah, gwaenchana eoni"

"Wookie-ah, ada yg mau aku bicarakan denganmu, ayo kita kelua dulu. Yesungie, eoni dan Wookie noona mau keluar dulu, Sungie bisakan tunggu sebentar?". Yesung mengangguk dan kini ia sedang bermain bersama dengan Dangkoma.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju taman.

"Wookie-ah, kau tahu kan Yesung punya keterbelakangan mental?" tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ne eoni, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya, kenapa Yesung bisa menjadi autis seperti itu?"

"Baiklah aku akan ceritakan padamu. Awalnya Yesung memang terlahir sebagai namja normal, saat usianya 13 tahun, suatu hari terjadi..."

FLASHBACK

"Cepat serahkan dokumen perusahaan padaku atau anakmu akan kubunuh" ancam seorang perampok bertutup kepala dan wajahnya tertutup topeng.

"Appa... umma..."

"Yesungie... tolong jangan menangis ya... jebal... Umma akan jamin kau akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan menangis, setelah ini selesai, umma janji akan membelikanmu kura-kura"

"Umma..." Yesung terus memanggil sang umma, tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan sang perampok dengan pisau yg siap menggores lehernya.

"Hey kau, lepaskan anakku atau aku akan lapor polisi"

"Maafkan aku tuan dan nyonya Lee, ini perintah dari bos-ku, aku akan melepaskan anakmu jika kalian memberikan dokumen-dokumen itu" sang perampok semakin mendekatkan pisau-nya keleher Yesung.

"OK, OK aku akan berikan dokumen itu, tapi lepaskan anakku dulu"

"Baiklah..." Yesung akhirnya terbebas dari dekapan siperampok.

"Umma... appa..." Yesung segera memeluk umma dan appa-nya.

Setelah tuan Lee memberikan dokumen yg diminta, siperampok tertawa puas dan pergi berlalu. Tuan Lee memeluk anak dan istrinya, bersyukur masalahnya telah selesai, meski ia harus kehilangan perusahaan tapi ia lebih memilih keselamatan anaknya.

JLEB...

"APPA... UMMA..." jerit Yesung saat melihat siperampok menusukkan pisau-nya ketubuh sang appa dan umma.

"Yesungie..." darah mulai mengucur dari tubuh tuan dan nyonya Lee. Sang perampok langsung melarikan diri.

"Appa... umma..." Yesung menangis histeris melihat tubuh appa dan umma-nya tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"APPA! UMMA!" Leeteuk, noona Yesung yg baru pulang dari kuliah-nya langsung berteriak saat melihat dongsaengnya sedang menangis disamping raga appa dan umma-nya yg terkapar penuh darah dan luka tusukan.

"Appa... umma... apa yg terjadi?"

"Eeteuk... jangan menangis, tolong jaga dongsaengmu baik-baik ya... appa dan umma sudah tidak bisa menjaga kalian lagi... dan kita sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, jadi kau harus membiayai hidupmu sendiri..."

"Ani, appa jangan berkata seperti itu, kalian tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Yesung..." tangis Leeteuk.

"Yesungie... tolong jangan menyusahkan noona-mu ya... umma tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, buat noona-mu bahagia... jadilah namja yg bisa umma banggakan... dan mianhe, umma tidak menepati janji umma untuk membelikanmu kura-kura"

"Anio umma... aku tidak mau kura-kura... aku hanya ingin bersma umma terus, selamanya..."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu chagi... kalian harus jadi anak yg kuat dan mandiri... arra?

"Ne umma, appa, arraseo"

CHU~

Satu ciuman terakhir dari appa dan umma terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Yesung dan Leeteuk.

FLASHBACK END

"Sejak saat itulah sikap Yesung berubah total, dari anak periang menjadi anak pemurung, pemarah, pendiam, dan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja"

"Lalu siapa yg merawat kalian setelah appa dan umma kalian meninggal?"

"Kami tinggal bersama nenek kami, tapi aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan. Aku tidak membiarkan Yesung bersekolah lagi karena dia akan dicemooh oleh orang-orang dan aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" terlihat wajah Leeteuk murung.

"Hm... eoni, boleh aku tahu berapa usia Yesung?"

"Usia Yesung? Mm.. sekitar 20 tahun"

"2o tahun? Berarti di seumuran oppa-ku. Aduh aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak memanggilnya oppa. Aku kira usianya 16 tahun atau 17 tahun" Ryeowook cengo.

"Kau mengira usia Yesung 17 tahun pasti karena tingkahnya. Jadi kau lebih muda dari Yesung?"

"Ne, eoni, usiaku baru 17 tahun. Mianhe eoni aku tidak sopan pada Yesung... ops Yesung oppa"

"Tak apa, aku senang Yesung bertemu denganmu, dia terlihat ceria kembali, aku senang sekali... Yesung bisa mendapat teman sepertimu" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi Wookie-ah, aku harus membawa Yesung keluar negeri, aku ingin dia menjalani terapi untuk memulihkan keadaannya agar normal kembali, ya... walau aku tahu itu tidak mudah dan membutuhkan waktu lama."

'Mwo? Keluar negeri? Yesung?' batin Ryeowook, rasa sedih tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Yesung, ia ingin Yesung terus berada disampingnya.

"Berapa lama eoni?"

"Mungkin 4 atau 5 tahun"

"Selama itukah?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawanya besok Wookie-ah, tolong kau merelakannya pergi" Ryeowook terdiam.

"Tentu eoni" Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. "Ini juga untuk kebaikan Yesung, aku akan melepasnya pergi dan aku berjanji akan menunggunya"

"Gomawo Wookie-ah..."

~*~ Bandara, esok harinya...

"Noona... tunggu aku pulang ya... aku akan bawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, mm... aku akan bawakan gaun dan sepatu kaca untukmu, ne?"

"Ne, oppa..."

"Oppa? Yesungie bukan oppa Wookie noona" kata Yesung cemberut.

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggumu, tapi kau harus janji, jangan pergi lama-lama ya... aku akan merindukanmu"

"Tentu noona... aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Tapi noona juga harus berjanji padaku."

"Mwo?" tanya Wookie.

"Noona tidak boleh berkelahi lagi dan saat aku pulang nanti noona harus menjadi yeoja yg cantik dan feminim. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arra"

CHU~ Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook. Terlihat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihat ulah dongsaengnya.

"Dah noona... saat aku kembali nanti kau akan lihat aku yg berbeda... Anyeong..." Yesung melambaikan tangan diikuti Leeteuk.

Ryeowook membalas lambaian tangan Yesung, airmatanya mulai turun perlahan. "Hati-hati Yesungie... aku akan menunggumu"

~*~ 3 tahun kemudian...

Penampilan Ryeowook berubah drastis. Ia benar-benar menjadi seorang yeoja yg feminim, rambutnya sengaja ia panjangkan, ia sering menggunakan rok, bahkan kegiatan tawuran-nya pun sudah ia tinggalkan.

Sekarang ia mengambil sekolah diuniversitas kesenian. Menyanyi adalah kegiatan favoritnya sekarang. Ternyata ia memiliki bakat terpendam, suara Ryeowook sangat indah. Ryeowook pun menjadi murid kesayangan para guru disekolahnya.

Namun ia kesepian. Meski Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingnya, ia selalu merasa ada yg hilang semenjak kepergian Yesung. Ryeowook menjadi yeoja pendiam, bahkan ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca diperpustakaan. Tapi entah kenapa, sikap galak Ryeowook tidak bisa dihilangkan

Tak satupun namja yg menarik perhatiannya untuk dijadikan namjachingu, bahkan Kyuhyun saja menjadi tidak menarik lagi.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Kyu... bisakah kau tak menggangguku?"

"Mianhe Wookie, aku tak bermaksud. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu... Tarada..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Ryeowook terbelalak.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini pengganti gelang yg putus waktu itu, mianhe aku terlalu egois dulu. Coba lihat, aku beri liontin berbentuk huruf ~*~*KR*~*~ Cantik kan...?"

"Hm, ne.. aku suka Kyu..." Mata Ryeowook berbinar melihat kalung yg diberikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memakaikannya keleher Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya Kyuhyun berlutut didepan Ryeowook.

'Yeojachingu?' batin Ryeowook, ia bingung harus menerima Kyuhyun atau harus menolaknya. Ryeowook diam, coba memikirkan apa yg sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Wookie-ah? Apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih.

"Mm, Kyu... aku... aku mau..." jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook. Begitu senangnya ia sampai menggendong tubuh Ryeowook dan berteriak... "WOOKIE-AH... SARANGHAE..."

Ryeowook merasa sangat malu karena banyak orang yg melihat mereka. Akhirnya ia minta diturunkan dari gendongan Kyuhyun. "Kyu... turunkan aku...!"

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, Ryeowook pun erlihat begitu. Ya, hanya didepan Kyuhyun saja. Sebenarnya hati Ryeowook tidak merasakan kebahagiaan yg selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Kebahagiaan saat ia menjadi yeojachingu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yg sekarang sudah luntur.

Hati Ryeowook masih terpaut pada seorang namja yg berjanji akan kembali 4 atau 5 tahun lagi. Yg berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yg berbeda saat kembali nanti. Namja idiot bernama Yesung yg sangat ia rindukan sekarang.

"Yesung, mianhe... karena aku telah setuju untuk menjadi yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Kapan kau kembali? 4 tahun terasa terlalu lama bagiku. Bogoshipo..."

~*~ Dirumah...

TING TONG...

"Nugu?" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam saat bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Oppa..." Ryeowook terkaget melihat siapa yg datang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, tapi... juga terlihat kesedihan disana.

"Wookie-ah..." dua orang yg baru datang dari Jepang langsung memeluk Wookie erat.

"Donghae oppa... Eunhyuk eoni..."

"Wookie-ah, kami datang kesini untuk liburan..." teriak pasangan ini kompak. Kim Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, kakak dan kakak ipar Ryeowook yg tinggal diJepang tiba-tiba datang.

"Yeobbo... ayo kita masuk kekamarku.." ajak Donghae pada Eunhyuk yg langsung masuk meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali... Wookie-ah masak ya untuk kami..." kata Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung masuk kamar dan lebih memilih duduk disofa terlebih dahulu.

"Ne oppa.."

Donghae langsung bangkit terkaget melihat tingkah dongsaengnya ini. "Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya dia akan marah-marah kalau aku memintanya memasak?"

"Mollayo yeobbo, eh coba lihat Wookie... dia memakai rok!" Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah Ryeowook yg sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Donghae langsung mengamati Ryeowook.

"Ne yeobbo, Wookie aneh sekali, berbeda dari biasanya. Dia tidak pernah memanggilku oppa sebelumnya dan dia sangat kasar bila berbicara denganku, tapi tadi... Apa dia sudah tobat?"

"Hm..." Eunhyuk menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Yeobbo, ayo kita masukan barang-barang kita lebih dulu kedalam kamarmu, smabil menunggu Wookie selesai masak." Donghae mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama setelah Donghae memasuki kamarnya...

"WOOKIE-AH... APA YG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU...?" geram Donghae, terdengar sampai keruang dapur dan tentunya mengagetkan Ryeowook yg sedang mencicipi supnya sampai bibirnya kepanasan karena supnya masih panas dan lupa ia tiup.

"Mwo Hae?" kebiasaan buruk Ryeowook yg tidak memanggil Donghae 'oppa' kambuh lagi.

Donghae turun dengan wajah marah. "Wookie-ah apa yg kau lakukan? Perbuatanmu seperti anak kecil saja" kata Donghae memarahi Ryeowook.

"Apa sih oppa? *udah tobat lagi nih? #dilempar* Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada kamarmu"

"Oh ya...? Ayo buktikan!" Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Ryeowook masuk kekamar Donghae...

"Lihat itu!" Ryeowook melihat kearah yg Donghae tunjukan. Kedinding kamar Donghae yg dihiasi walpaper berwarna abu-abu polos.

"HWA...! YESUNGIE... APA YG KAU LAKUKAN..?"

**TBC**

Chap 4 selesai, mian untuk readers yg minta dibikinin chap yg agak panjangan dikit, author gak bisa kabulin karena author males ngetiknya. And, tolong komen tentang nama marganya, karena rada-rada berantakan, perlu sedikit bimbingan...

Tolong review ya... *~(_)~*

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *demo anarkis mode on #ditembak polisinim(?)*

Tunggu next chap...


	5. Chapter 5

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE Chap 5**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya. Dan yg paling penting FF ini 10000% asli buatan author.

Warning : DILARANG MENJIPLAK! Awas kalo berani, author kulitin kau! *sangar mode on*

Heudeuh... setelah banyak typos di chap sebelumnya, berani-beraninya author yg menyebalkan ini nge-publish chap 5. And... alur ceritanya tambah ngawur. Author dengan IQ tiarap ini udah kehilangan ide, akhirnya author buat ini Fict dengan sejuta kengawuran. Udahla R&R ja langsung...

Good read... * berantakan.

Setelah Ryeowook masuk kekamar Donghae...

"Lihat itu!" Ryeowook melihat kearah yg Donghae tunjukan. Kedinding kamar Donghae yg dihiasi walpaper berwarna abu-abu polos.

"HWA...! YESUNGIE... APA YG KAU LAKUKAN..?"

Ryeowook berteriak memanggil nama seorang namja yg pernah menempati kamar oppa-nya sehingga menjadi seperti ini...

~YESUNGIE~

~SARANG -^o^-~

~WOOKIE NOONA...~

Itulah tulisan hasil karya Yesung yg terpampang di dinding kamar Donghae. Ryeowook pun kaget, karena selama ini ia belum pernah melihat tulisan itu di dinding kamar Donghae.

"Yesungie? Siapa itu?" tanya Donghae bingung. "Ryeowook... kau memasukan namja ke dalam rumah? Heh?" geram Donghae.

"Ne oppa, tapi dia hanya namja idiot yg tersesat tak tahu jalan pulang, dia mengikutiku sampai ke rumah, aku kasihan padanya dan akhirnya membiarkan dia tinggal"

"Oh begitu, jadi kamarku kau gunakan untuk tempat tinggalnya?"

"Ne, oppa, memang kamar mana lagi yg bisa aku gunakan? Kamar appa dan umma? Nanti aku bisa dicincang. Ya sudahlah mianhe karena aku tidak meminta izin padamu"

"Ya sudah, ini sudah terlanjur, lain kali kau harus meminta izin dulu padaku"

"Ne..."

"Mang Shindong..." teriak Ryeowook memanggil sang pembantu *maafkan author Shinfriends, Shindong saya jadi'in babu di sini #plak* yg baru ia pekerjakan 3 tahun lalu untuk menemaninya, karena ia meras kesepian semenjak kepergian Yesung.

"Ne... tunggu sebentar" balas Shindong sambil berlari menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Apa ini?"

"Mana saya tahu nona..." jawab Shindong watados.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Masa sejak 3 tahun kau bekerja dirumahku dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini kau tidak melihat tulisan ini?"

"Tentu saja aku lihat nona..." Shindong watados lagi.

"Wookie, siapa dia?" tanya Donghae menunjuk Shindong, ia baru melihat orang asing ini karena sejak tadi Amang Shindong sedang ada di taman belakang.

"Dia pembantu baru-ku, sebenarnya aku mempekerjakannya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Mang tadi kau bilang kau lihat tulisan ini, lalu kenapa tidak kau hapus?"

"Saya kira ini memang walpaper dinding kamar ini nona"

"Aduh mang Shindong... ya udah cepetan hapus ni tulisan"

"Ne..." Shindong berlari mengambil alat-alat untuk menghapus tulisan itu. Dan sekembalinya, ia langsung mencoba menghapus tulisan itu. Namun berkali-kali mang Shindong menghapus, tapi tulisan itu tak hilang juga.

"Nona, tulisannya tak bisa hilang, bagaimana kalau kita lepas saja walpapernya" tanya Shindong menyerah.

"Ani, aku baru datang dari Jepang, masa harus tinggal di kamar yg sudah acak-acakan"

"Oppa, kita bisa menggantinya dengan walpaper yg baru, mang Shindong tolong ambil walpaper baru di kamarku yg belum pernah aku pakai dan ganti walpapaer ini sekalian" perintah Ryeowook. Shindong langsung melaksanakan perintah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Pasangan Haehyuk hanya menunggu Shindong mengganti walpaper itu.

'Aduh Yesungie... kenapa kau corat-coret dinding kamar Hae oppa... lalu apa maksut kalimat itu? Hah aku benar-benar malu pada Hae oppa' batin Ryeowook sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hae... ups! Oppa... eoni... makan malam siap..." Ryeowook memanggil HaeHyuk. Terlihat pasangan itu turun dan mang Shindong yg sudah selesai mengganti walpaper kamar.

Pasangan Haehyuk langsung menyerbu makanan itu. Kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil saja, tidakkah mereka sadar umur?

Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk makan, Ryeowook malah mengejar Shindong kebelakang.

"Gomawo mang Shindong... tapi tolong jangan katakan ini pada Hae oppa, ne?"

"Ne, nona"

Sedangkan dari tadi, Haehyuk sedang mengintip dari balik tembok tanpa diketahui Ryeowook. Mereka penasaran kenapa Ryeowook tidak ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Untuk apa Wookie mengambil walpaper bekas itu, bukannya walpaper itu akan dibuang?"

"Molla Hyukie, sekarang Ryeowook sangat aneh berbeda dengan Ryeowook yg dulu" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mendegar perkataan suaminya itu. "Ayo kita lanjutkan makan"

Ryeowook berlari menuju kamarnya mengacuhkan Haehyuk yg sedang makan. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ryeowook langsung membuka lipatan walpaper yg sudah kumel dan lecek itu. Ditatapnya tulisan yg ada di walpaper itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa, membayangkan betapa konyolnya Yesung.

Namun sesaat setelah tawanya pecah, air matanya turun. Ryeowook menangis, jujur ia sangat merindukan Yesung, dan satu yg sangat ia sesali, sekarang ia telah menjadi yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Bayangan 'bagaimana jika Yesung tau tentang hal itu, pasti ia akan sangat sedih' terus menempel di otak Ryeowook.

Walpaper itu lalu ia tempelkan di dinding kamarnya. Susah payah ia menempelkan walpaper itu karena ukurannya yg lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

Setelah berhasil, ia memandang walpaper itu, sungguh cantik terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Satu-satunya kenangan yg Yesung tinggalkan sebelum ia pergi keluar negeri.

~*~ Amerika...

"Yesungie..."

Seorang namja yg tengah duduk dengan kaki yg terlipat menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil. Lalu ia berdiri menghampiri seorang yeoja yg tadi memanggilnya.

"Noona, jangan panggil aku Yesungie lagi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" katanya tegas.

"Baiklah... tapi hari ini kau harus menjalani terapi lagi..." kata namja yg berada di samping yeoja tadi yg ternyata adalah Leeteuk. Namja itu adalah suami Leeteuk, namanya Kang-in.

"Hyung, untuk apa aku terapi terus? Aku sudah bosan, lagi pula aku sudah menjalani terapi selama 3 tahun, aku sudah jadi namja normal sekarang."

"Yesung, dengarkan noona!" Leeteuk memegang pundak namja itu. "Kau belum sembuh total Yesung, terkadang kau masih bersikap seperti anak-anak, kau sudah janji pada dirimu sendiri untuk menjadi seorang namja yg hebat saat pulang ke Korea nanti."

"Hm..." namja itu menunduk. Yesung, ya namja itu adalah Yesung. Terapi yg dijalaninya berjalan sukses, hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi untuk menjadikan Yesung sembuh total.

"Dan kau mau kan kalau Ryeowook nanti akan kagum padamu?"

"Ne, noona"

"Jadi tolong, jalani terapi ini satu tahun lagi, agar trauma mu cepat sembuh dan kita bisa cepat kembali ke Korea, Ryeowook pasti sudah merindukanmu"

Yesung mengangguk, ia pun menurut.

.Yesung POV

Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang Wookie noona, tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan pulang dengan diriku yg berbeda dengan yg dulu. Sekarang aku adalah namja yg sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, jeongmal bogoshipo.

Sepulang terapi, aku akan jalan-jalan ke butik pakaian dulu, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Wookie noona. Aku ingat janjiku padanya...

"Noona... tunggu aku pulang ya... aku akan bawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, mm... aku akan bawakan gaun dan sepatu kaca untukmu, ne?"

Itu janji yg aku ucapkan 3 tahun yg lalu saat aku akan berangkat ke luar negeri. So, sekarang aku akan mencarikan barang-barang itu untuknya.

Ku amati seluruh gaun yg ada di etalase toko. Yeppeo... sungguh gaun-gaun itu terlihat sangat cantik, apalagi saat aku membayangkan Wookie noona yg memakainya.

Tapi ada satu gaun dengan panjang yg hanya sampai di bawah lutut dan warnanya yg ungu lebih condong ke abu-abu yg menarik perhatianku. Tidak berpernik terlalu ramai, hanya berhiaskan manik bunga lily dan beberapa berlian yg menempel di bagian lengan yg terbuat dari kain tipis.

Aku suka gaun ini, ukurannya mungkin pas di badan Wookie noona. Dan warnanya sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Wookie noona yg putih bersih. Segera aku masuki toko yg memajang gaun indah ini dan aku segera membeli gaun pilihanku.

Berlanjut ke toko lain, aku mencari sepatu kaca. Mustahil memang, mengingat sepatu kaca hanya ada di dongeng Cinderella saja. Tapi...

Hey, aku menemukannya. Sepatu berwarna bening yg terlihat sangat indah yg berpadukan intan berbentuk daun dan bunga *author ngayal ketinggian*. Manis sekali, ukurannya mungil, mungkin cukup untuk kaki Wookie noona. Aku sering melihat jari-jari kaki Wookie noona yg terlihat kecil dan lucu, jadi aku tahu.

Saat aku ingin membelinya, ku lihat label harga yg terpasang di sepatu itu. Mataku terbelalak. Harganya sangat mahal, uangku tidak mungkin cukup untuk membeli sepatu itu. Uangku tinggal sedikit karena tadi aku gunakan untuk membeli gaun.

Ku ambil ponselku untuk menelpon Kang-in hyung dan meminta uang padanya. Aku tak mau membeli sepatu cantik itu besok atau lusa, aku ingin membelinya langsung hari ini. Aku yakin banyak yg menginginkan sepatu itu.

30 menit aku menunggu Kang-in hyung, sedang apa sih dia lama sekali. Akhirnya dia tiba dengan membawakan aku uang sejumlah yg aku minta.

"Dasar, kau senag ya jika membuat kakak iparmu ini menjadi seorang babu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ne, hyung" jawabku evil *kesambet Kyu*. "Gomawo hyung, chu~"

"Kya... Yesung, jangan menciumku, pipiku ini hanya untuk my yeobbo Eeteuk" jeritnya saat aku memberinya kiss di pipinya yg tembam.

Aku segera berlari masuk kedalam toko dan segera membeli sepatu itu. Hatiku lega karena berhasil mendapatkan sepatu kaca langka itu untuk Wookie noona. Aku akhirnya pulang bersama Kang-in hyung.

.Yesung POV End

~*~ Korea...

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang berkencan sekarang. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Mungkin senyumnya merekah di luar, tapi hatinya sungguh tak tersenyum sekalipun.

Kyuhyun terus mengecup tangan lembut Ryeowook. Tentu Ryeowook merasa risih, karena semua orang menatap mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." teriaknya senang dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun hanya memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Kyu, kau tidak ingat dengat yeojachingu masa kecilmu?" tanya yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mencoba mangingat-ingat kembali memory-nya.

Ryeowook terdiam, ia merasa diacuhkan. 'Siapa yeoja ini? Dia... yeojachingunya Kyuhyun? Jinja?'

"Kyu... aku Sungmin... bunny minnie-mu..."

'Sungmin? Bunny minnie-mu? Apa maksudnya ini semua?' batin Ryeowook.

"Ah, noona..." Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dan balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Ah Kyuhyun, jangan panggil aku noona terus, aku tidak setua itu"

"Ne, ne, kapan kau datang ke Seoul?"

"Kemarin, appa dan umma pindah tugas"

"Kyu, aku mau pulang" kata Ryeowook datar, ia merasa sangat mengganggu acara pertemuan antara kekasih lama itu. Ia-pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg memanggil namanya.

"Wookie-ah, tunggu!" Kyuhyun berhasil meraih tangan Ryeowook. "Kau marah chagi, karena aku mengacuhkan-mu? Hm..?."

"Ani Kyu, aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah sekali dan kepalaku pusing. Aku mau pulang"

"Ya sudah aku antar, ne?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Wookie-ah, tolong biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yg berguna untukmu"

"Tapi Kyu, yeoja itu..."

"Sstt, dia teman lamaku, aku akan mengajaknya main ke rumahku setelah aku mengantarmu pulang. Kau mau kan?" Akhirnya Ryeowook mengangguk.

Ditengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun kembali mengacuhkan Ryeowook.

"Kyu, dia yeojachingu-mu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, namanya Ryeowook" jawab Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menundukan kepala menghadap Sungmin.

"Neomu yeppeo, Kyu..."

"Gomawo Minnie, di memang cantik"

'Ternyata Sungmin baik dan ramah sekali' batin Ryeowook.

~*~ Sampai di rumah Ryeowook...

"Bye, chagi..."

"Bye..." Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah datar. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yg sedang bermesraan di ruang TV kebingungan melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Eunhyuk segera menyusul adik iparnya itu.

Tok,tok,tok..

"Wookie-ah gwaenchana?"

"Ne, eoni. Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin istirahat" jawab Ryeowook dari dalam kamar.

"Ya, sudah, eoni buatkan bubur ya...?" Tak ada jawaban. Eunhyuk berniat meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan tangis.

"Wookie-ah, kau menangis?" Tak ada jawaban.

"Wookie-ah, aku masuk ya..." Eunhyuk merasa khawatir dan langsung masuk ke kamar Ryeowook yg memang tidak dikunci.

Terlihat Ryeowook yg tengah membaringkan dirinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kau?"

"Eoni... aku benar-benar kejam"

Eunhyuk duduk di ranjang Ryeowook "Apa maksudmu Wookie-ah?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada seorang namja untuk menunggunya, tapi aku malah menjadi yeojachingu namja lain, namja yg awalnya aku cintai tapi sekarang tidak, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka, aku sudah membohongi mereka berdua." Ryeowook memandang langit-langit kamarnya, tatapannya kosong.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap sebuah walpaper dinding yg kemarin ia lihat Ryeowook mengambilnya ketika akan dibuang.

"Wookie-ah, jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, ikuti kata hatimu, mana namja yg benar-benar kau cintai, kau akan menderita jika begini terus.."

Ryeowook bangkit "Ne eoni... gomawo..." Ryeowook memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Cheonma Wookie-ah, mm... bisa kau ceritakan tentang namja yg bernama Yesung itu..." Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Donghae diam-diam menguping dari luar.

"Jadi kau mencintainya... euh?" Ryeowook mengangguk, pertama kalinya ia mengakui perasaanya pada Yesung.

"Wookie-ah, jika kau mencintai Yesung, maka jangan paksakan hatimu untuk mencintai namja lain..." Donghae masuk.

"Oppa..." Donghae mengelus rambut yeodongsaeng kesanyangannya ini.

"Ne, oppa eoni, aku akan lakukan apapun sesuai dengan kata hatiku, gomawo..."

"Hm.. dasar yeoja berandalan.."

"Oppa, sekarang aku sudah berubah menjadi yeoja feminim, kau tidak lihat?"

"Ne... kami lihat... ya sudah sana tidur..." kata Haehyuk kompak.

"Ya sudah sana kalian pergi..." Ryeowook mendorong Haehyuk keluar kamarnya.

~*~ 5 bulan berlalu

Ryeowook mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun, mencoba mencintai Kyuhyun lagi. Saran yg diberikan oppa dan eoni-nya sepertinya sulit dilakukan karena perlakuan Kyuhyun yg begitu baik padanya.

Namun memunculkan kembali rasa cinta yg telah pupus sungguh sangat sulit sekali. Hati Ryeowook terus terpaut pada Yesung.

~*~ Universitas...

Kyuhyun sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, bahkan untuk menyisakan waktu untuk Ryeowook saja sangat sulit. Bertemu pun jarang. Kini hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggantung.

Ryeowook perlu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun tentang hubungan mereka. Sedikit rasa cemburu sering muncul karena dalam kegiatannya Kyuhyun menjadi dekat dengan Sungmin yg pindah kuliah ke universitas Ryeowook.

Namun Ryeowook lebih memilih diam menanti Kyuhyun daripada ia harus meminta penjelasan yg bisa berakibat pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Kesepian, satu kata yg pantas untuk seorang Ryeowook. Oppa-nya yg sudah kembali ke Jepang karena masa liburannya yg sudah habis, appa dan ummanya yg sampai saat ini juga belum pulang dari luar negeri. Tidakkah mereka rindu pada anak perempuan satu-satunya yg mereka miliki itu?

Dan satu orang yg benar-benar ia rindukan. Yesung, kurang beberapa bulan lagi dia kembali. Senang, tapi juga bingung. Bagaimana ia memberi tahu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun saat Yesung pulang?

"Aku akan jalan-jalan dulu sebentar setelah pulang kuliah, otakku sudah sangat penat dengan kegiatan akhir-akhir ini."

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota Seoul. Tanpa disadari ada mobil sport berwarna biru pekat yg mengikutinya. Terlihat seorang namja tersenyum dari balik kaca mobil itu.

"Neomu yeppeo..." kata namja itu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Lalu ia menyetir mobilnya pelan mengikuti kemana Ryeowook pergi.

Ryeowook terlihat sangat ceria hari ini. Berbelanja menjadi salah satu penghiburnya dari rasa kesepiannya.

"Kau berubah total, berbeda dengan dahulu. Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini" namja itu masih memperhatikan Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

~*~ Esoknya...

"Mang Shindong... aku berangkat dulu ya... jaga rumah baik-baik..."

"Beres nona..."

"Jangan makan terus, kerja yg benar.."

"Hm nona... tenang saja"

"Ternyata sekarang dia mempekerjakan pembantu..." namja yg kemarin mengikuti Ryeowook sekarang sudah bertengger didalam mobilnya yg terparkir di depan rumah Ryeowook.

.Ryeowook POV

Aku keluar rumah untuk pergi kuliah. Heuh... mang Shindong hanya bisa makan saja, percuma aku mempekerjakan dia. Tapi lumayan lah, dia bisa menemaniku.

SREK...

Eh, apa ini? Buket bunga? Siapa yg mengirimnya?

Ku ambil buket bunga yg terletak dilantai dan tidak sengaja aku injak tadi. Buket bunga lily. Ku hirup aromanya, harum sekali... Harumnya sama persis seperti aroma parfum-ku. Ku lihat sebuah kertas yg menggantung di buket itu. Siapa sebenarnya pengirim bunga ini?

'LOVE' hanya itu yg tertulis di sana. Hm... membuatku penasaran saja. Sangat misterius.

Eh, mobil siapa itu? Daebak...

"Chagi..." Kyuhyun sudah menjemputku, tumben sekali. Dia memberiku morning kiss, ingat hanya di pipi.

"Mian chagi, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali, mianhe..."

"Ne, Kyu, gwaenchana..." jawabku. Aku pun memasuki mobilnya, ku kira mobil biru itu mobil baru Kyuhyun, ternyata bukan.

Di perjalanan, aku terus memperhatikan mobil sport biru yg dari tadi terus mengikuti kami dari rumahku. Sekilas aku lihat pengemudinya seperti seorang namja.

"Kyu, mobil itu mengikuti kita..." ucapku resah.

"Ne chagi, aku juga menyadarinya... siapa sebenarnya pengemudi mobil itu dan untuk apa dia mengikuti kita" Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu chagi..."

Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Sesaat kemudian dia mengebut. Omona... menakutkan sekali. Mobil yg mengikuti kami juga mengebut untuk mengejar mobil Kyuhyun.

Sampai...

Ssrrtt...

Mobil berwarna biru itu berhenti mendadak di depan mobil kami. Kyuhyun yg emosi langsung keluar dan berteriak-teriak. Aku pun ikut keluar.

"Hey, apa mau-mu? Hah? Kau mau membunuh kami?" bentak Kyuhyun. Aku coba menenangkannya dengan memegan lengannya.

Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu. Omona, bentuk tubuhnya keren sekali...

Namja itu berbalik menghadap aku dan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan membetulkan poni rambutnya. Angin bertiup agak kencang sampai menerbangkan rambut namja itu...

"Kalian tidak ingat aku?" namja itu memasang senyumnya. Ku perhatikan dia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Wookie noona... ahjussi jelek..."

Kyuhyun dan aku saling berhadapan.

Mataku sukses terbelalak saat kusadari namja yg ada di hadapanku dan Kyuhyun adalah...

**TBC**

Chap 5 update... aduh... author nyesel banget tentang masalah marga di chap 4, mau author benerin, tapi udah terlanjur. N... oh iya, sedikit info, MUSIC BANK mau ditayangin di Indosiar... Huwa... author seneng banget...! ^o^ Readers nanti pada nonton ya...

Review readers, review... kan author update kilat *kilat dari mana?*

Review gak loe? Klo gak, gue hajar loe... #dipancung


	6. Chapter 6

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE Chap 6**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

.Feat KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya. Dan yg paling penting FF ini 1000000% asli buatan author.

Warning : DILARANG MENJIPLAK! Awas kalo berani, author parut kau! *sangar mode on* TYPOS bertebaran, Don't like, DONT READ!

Anyeong... Masih ada nyali juga saya publish ff setelah hiatus lama dan bikin readers gregetan. Piss readers, author habis ujian semester jadi gak sempet buat ff dikarenakan harus belajar, ya... walau hasilnya remidi semua. Udah gitu author kehabisan ide jadi harus semedi dulu. Dan GOMAWO karena readers setia-ku udah nungguin author selama berabad-abad.

Silahkan baca ff karya author hasil semedi...

CEKIDOT...

Namja itu berbalik menghadap aku dan Kyuhyun. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, dan membetulkan poni rambutnya. Angin bertiup agak kencang sampai menerbangkan rambut namja itu...

"Kalian tidak ingat aku?" namja itu memasang senyumnya. Ku perhatikan dia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Wookie noona... ahjussi jelek..."

Kyuhyun dan aku saling berhadapan.

Mataku sukses terbelalak saat kusadari namja yg ada di hadapanku dan Kyuhyun adalah...

"Ya ampun... ingatan kalian benar-benar buruk" namja itu melipat tangannya.

"I... idiot..." Kyuhyun terbata.

"Ye... Yesung..." aku juga ikut terbata.

"AH, PINTAR!" teriak namja itu dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan aku yg masih dengan mulut kami yg menganga.

.Ryeowook POV End

"Kenapa kalian terus memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu" Yesung yg sejak tadi merasa risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook coba memecah suasana yg membuatnya canggung itu. Menyeruput sedikit banana juice-nya.

"Kau, benar Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook yg duduk di tepi jendela cafe yg mereka datangi.

Yesung mengangguk. Wajah Ryeowook yg tadinya bingung berubah cerah. Sementara Kyuhyun masih cengo.

"Yesungie..." Ryeowook memeluk Yesung.

"Wookie!" Kyuhyun yg tersadar langsung menarik tubuh Ryeowook, membuat Yesung yg sedang menikmati pelukan Ryeowook menjadi kesal.

"Kyu... Yesung baru pulang dari luar negeri, aku sangat merindukannya, apa aku salah kalau memeluknya untuk melepas rindu?"

"Ne, SALAH BESAR. Apa kau tidak menganggap kehadiranku di sini, hah?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya kesal.

"Heh, ahjussi jelek, kenapa sih kau selalu sirik padaku? Sejak aku masih idiot bahkan sampai aku normal seperti ini kau masih sirik. Apa aku terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi sainganmu?" narsis Yesung.

"Untuk apa aku sirik padamu? Jadi sekarang kau sudah normal? Baguslah jadi aku bisa sepuasnya memukul wajahmu yg sok kegantengan itu *emang ganteng #ditabok Kyu* Dan ingat, perubahanmu yg sangat drastis ini tidak akan membuatku takut atau kagum padamu"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau tadi memandangiku terus?" tanya Yesung menguji Kyuhyun.

"Mm, i..itu... itu karena..." Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar. Yesung, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang proses terapi-mu di Amerika sampai kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Ryeowook mulai memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, aku menjalani terapi selama 4 tahun, harusnya memang 4 tahun, tapi kata dokter sebenarnya otakku genius, bisa menerima dan menanggapi informasi dengan cepat, jadi aku hanya menjalani terapi selama 3 setengah tahun" penjelasan Yesung.

Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan antusias, sedangkan Kyuhyun...

"Yak, ahjussi jelek, dengarkan aku, jangan tidur!"

Kyuhyun terkaget dan segera bangun. Setelah perbincangan mereka yg cukup menarik tapi membosankan bagi Kyuhyun, mereka pun pulang.

~*~ Esoknya...

Yesung pindah ke Universitas Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Entah apa yg spesial dengan universitas mereka sehingga semua orang pindah kesana.

Berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu kedatangan yeoja yg berubah 180⁰ semenjak ia pergi, itulah aktifitas pertama Yesung di sekolah barunya.

Tiba-tiba melintas di depannya sebuah mobil yg terus berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya, si pemilik mobil itupun keluar. Yesung mengamatinya, matanya yg agak minus harus menjadi sipit terlebih dahulu agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Pemilik mobil itu ternyata Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang yeoja dengan sangat anggun yg membuat Yesung terpana, padahal ia sudah sering melihatnya.

"Wookie noona!" Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Lho, mau apa kau di sini? Kau pindah sekolah di sini?"

"Ne, tebakan jitu, JELEK!"

"Hwa, jinjayo oppa?" teriak Ryeowook senang tapi Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menjadi cengo.

"OPPA?" teriak YeKyu bersamaan.

"Ne, oppa, O, P, P, A, kalian mengerti kan maksudku?" Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu, wae?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

"Kau memanggilku 'oppa'?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, oppa, Leeteuk eoni sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku, umurmu lebih diatasku jadi aku harus memanggilmu oppa, mian selama ini aku tidak sopan padamu"

"Gwaenchana Wookie, memang berapa sebenarnya usiamu? Apa kau lebih muda dariku?"

"Ne, oppa, usiaku sekarang 21 tahun sedangkan kau... 24 tahun" Ryeowook menunduk malu. Yesung kaget.

"Ja...jadi..."

"Ne, kau tidak usah memanggilku 'noona' lagi, karena aku bukan noona-mu"

"Ah, arra, mianhe atas kelakuanku dulu ya no... Wookie-ah" Wajah Yesung memerah "Sepertinya lidahku agak asing dengan panggilan ini"

"EHM... kacang garing..." Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Mian Kyu, aku mengabaikanmu, ayo kita masuk, Yesung oppa ambil fakultas apa?" Ryeowook mengandeng lengan kedua namja disampingnya.

"Kesenian" jawabnya. Mereka bertiga beriringan masuk ke gedung universitas, dengan Ryeowook yg masih mengobrol dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yg masih dicueki.

~*~ Berhari-hari kemudian

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook merenggang semenjak kehadiran Yesung. Ryeowook yg sibuk berpergian dengan Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mengerti sikap Ryeowook, 'mungkin Ryeowook rindu padanya' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, waeyo?" Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie..."

"Kau melamun, hah? Ada masalah?" Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun di kursi taman.

"Ani, aku hanya..."

"Ryeowook kah? Kau cemburu melihatnya bersama Yesung oppa?" tebak Sungmin yg memang benar.

"Ani..."

"Sstt... Kyu, kau tidak usah menutupinya dariku, itu terlihat jelas di matamu, kau lupa aku siapa? Aku yeojachingu masa lalumu, jadi aku tahu segalanya tentangmu"

"Minnie..."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi entah kemana.

"Minnie, mau kemana"

"Kemanapun, terus saja berlari untuk melepaskan bebanmu, arra? Semuanya akan terasa ringan saat berlari, bahkan rasanya kau sudah melupakan masalahmu. Kajja..." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne, Minnie, gomawoyo" Kyuhyun berlari sangat kencang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlari. Tangan mereka saling bergenggaman. Senyum Sungmin yg berada di belakang Kyuhyun merekah.

Sampai di sebuah tempat sepi, pemukiman yg jarang penduduknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terengah-engah.

"WOOKIE-AH, SARANGHAE..." teriak Kyuhyun menghadap langit, wajahnya lalu ditundukan menyembunyikan air matanya yg sedikit demi sedikit menetes.

"Ternyata kau bisa menangis juga Kyu, kau namja lemah"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau seorang namja, kau tidak boleh menangis, namja mana yg menangis hanya karena melihat yeojachingunya bersama namja lain, hahaha, dasar namja lemah" Sungmin bernada mengejek.

"Minnie, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Hm... dasar namja babo. Kalau kau namja sungguhan, kau tidak akan menangis saja, tapi kau akan berusaha menggenggam erat kekasihmu jika kau merasa ia semakin menjauh. Apa-apa'an seorang namja menangis?"

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun mendongak "Gomawo atas semuanya" ia memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

~*~ Esoknya...

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan Yesung yg sedang bergurau. Ia menarik kasar tangan Ryeowook.

"Kyu, apa-apa'an sih?" Ryeowook merengut kesal dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ah, cukup. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihat kalian berdua?"

"Hm... apa maksud-mu, jelek? Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku bersama Wookie, dia kan bukan siapa-siapa-mu?"

"Mwo? Bukan siapa-siapa? Aku namjachingunya, NAMJACHINGU RYEOWOOK. Kau dengar itu?"

"Na...namjachingu? Wookie-ah, bisa kau jelaskan ini padaku?" Yesung kelihatan bingung dengan apa yg ia dengar.

"Mi...mianhe oppa, tapi yg dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar, a..aku adalah yeojachingu Kyuhyun" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Mwo? Ja...jadi selama ini, kau? Janjimu untuk menungguku? Itu semua palsu"

"Ti...tidak seperti itu oppa, ta..tapi..."

"Cukup Wookie-ah, arraseo, aku akan coba mengerti keputusanmu, tapi harus kau tahu, aku mau menjalani terapi yg sangat menyakitkan ini hanya untukmu, dan terima kasih atas balasanmu" Yesung melangkah pergi.

"Oppa..." Ryeowook coba mengejar.

"Wookie-ah cukup, tolong hargai aku" Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook menangis di bahu Kyuhyun.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Yesung tidak pernah muncul dihadapan Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook-pun terlihat murung. Keadaan Ryeowook yg seperti sekarang ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Chagi, mau eskrim? Hm..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan eskrim yg dipegangnya pada Ryeowook, berharap Ryeowook sedikit terhibur. Namun sialnya, eskrim itu malah jatuh mengenai baju Ryeowook.

"Kyu... apa sih mau-mu? Aku tidak mau eskrim, lihat perbuatanmu, bajuku jadi kotor" Ryeowook yg sedang emosi berdiri dan memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Chagi..."

Melihat Ryeowook yg sedang membentak-bentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Wookie-ah apa yg kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Dia tidak sengaja, kau tidak perlu semarah itu, kau kan yeojachingu-nya?"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa urusanmu hah?" Entah setan apa yg memasuki Ryeowook sampai sikap kasarnya kembali muncul.

"Tentu ini urusanku, karena aku adalah..." Sungmin tidak tahu apa lagi yg mau ia katakan, mengingat ia hanya yeojachingu masa kecil Kyuhyun.

"Aku apa? Kau yeojachingu masa kecil Kyuhyun? Terserah, kalau kau tidak terima perlakuanku pada Kyuhyun, kau saja yg jadi yeojachingu-nya"

"Wookie..." Kyuhyun bagai tertusuk pedang mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Sungmin mengelus bahu Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun merasa tidak terlalu sedih. Mereka hanya menatap kepergian Ryeowook.

'Yesung, ini semua karena-mu, Ryeowook bersikap seperti ini karena-mu, awas kau' batin Kyuhyun.

.Yesung POV

**From : Ryeowook**

Oppa, mianheyo... jeongmal mianheyo, bukan maksudku seperti ini... Baiklah, ini memang salahku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku harap kau bisa memaafkan aku...

**...**

Terserah kau saja Wookie-ah, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana senangnya aku saat membayangkan responmu saat aku kembali dari Amerika.

Tapi itu semua musnah saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah menjadi yeojachingu Kyuhyun. Sungguh aku sakit, terapi yg aku jalani benar-benar sia-sia.

(Yesung mengambil gaun dan sepatu yg dibelinya di Amerika untuk Ryeowook)

Hhhh, apakah ini masih berguna? Pasti Kyuhyun sudah membelikan banyak untukmu yg seperti ini.

Bruk... Aku lelah sekali, mungkin tidur bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihku.

Tik, tik, tik, tik. Hening... 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik.

Pertahananku runtuh, akhirnya air mata ini mengalir juga. Jujur, kata-kataku tadi hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakitku. Aku coba mengelak untuk tidak menangis, karena aku sekarang bukan namja idiot lagi.

Tapi apa yg aku lakukan? Aku menangis. Laki-laki dewasa mana yg menangis? Mungkin hanya aku.

Sungguh hatiku sangat sakit karena penghianatan Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar sangat kejam, aku tahu aku saja yg menganggapnya menyukaiku. Janjinya dimasa lalu membuatku mengira bahwa dia akan menjadi yeojachinguku nanti saat aku pulih.

Tapi itu semua hanya perkiraanku saja. Semua hanya khayalan, semua pupus sudah. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katanya lagi.

.Yesung POV End

Kang-in yg sejak tadi menguping curhatan Yesung, segera melaporkannya pada sang istri. Leeteuk yg mendengar curhatan Kang-in hanya berkata "Biarkan saja, itu urusannya sendiri, lebih baik kita jangan ikut campur, yeobbo"

Dan itu sukses membuat Kang-in kesal karena laporannya yg sangat penting itu *menurutnya* diacuhkan.

~*~ Dirumah Ryeowook.

Di meja makan hanya ada dua orang yg sedang menikmati makanannya. Eits, mungkin hanya satu orang dari mereka yg menikmati makanannya.

"Nona, kenapa tidak dimakan? Ini sangat enak, ayolah dimakan... jangan hanya diacak-acak, mubazir tau" mang Shindong masih mengunyah makanan buatan Ryeowook.

"..."

"Nona, gwaenchana?"

"..." Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Nona, kau kenapa?" mang Shindong beranjak dar tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Memegang dahi Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak demam nona"

"..." Ryeowook berjalan kekamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Mang Shindong hanya diam kebingungan di tempatnya.

PRANG... tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yg pecah dari kamar Ryeowook. Mang Shindong segera berlari menuju kamar Ryeowook. Dan kemudian mendobrak pintunya.

"NONA..." jeritnya.

"Mang, tidak usah berteriak, cepat keluar dari kamarku!"

"Tapi nona, tangan dan kepalamu berdarah..."

"SUDAH CEPAT KELUAR." Shindong terpaksa keluar sebelum Ryeowook mengamuk. Ryeowook segera menutup pintu kamarnya yg sudah tidak bisa tertutup rapat.

Ryeowook memengangi kepalanya untuk menghentikan darah yg keluar karena terkena pecahan kaca vas bunga saat ia terjatuh tadi. Tangan yg juga berdarah malah tambah membuat darahnya bercucuran.

Ia masih membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca di lantai kamarnya dengan menggunakan tangannya yg tidak terluka yg justru sekarang dibuat terluka. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan kekamar mandi.

Dibasuhnya luka di tangan dan kepalanya dengan air. Perih, membuat air matanya mengalir. Bukan, bukan perih pada fisiknya, tapi perih hatinya.

Ia merasa menjadi orang paling kejam di dunia. Perlakuannya pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima cinta dari dua namja ini.

Tubuhnya kian lama kian lemas, Ryeowook pun duduk berjongkok di sudut kamar mandi. Air dari keran masih mengucur deras.

"Yeoboseoyo... Kyuhyun-shi, tolong saya..." mang Shindong merasa khawatir pada Ryeowook dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa mang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nona..."

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Nona..." mang Shindong menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat panik dan segera pergi kerumah Ryeowook.

Sesampainya di rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun segera masuk dan menuju ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah..." Kyuhyun masuk dan mendapati ada beberapa remukan kaca. Ia mencari-cari Ryeowook ke semua ruangan. Dan akhirnya ia temukan Ryeowook di kamar mandi.

"WOOKIE..." teriaknya dan segera menghampiri tubuh yeojachingunya yg terkulai lemah. Ia coba mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook meronta.

'Kyu..."

"Ne chagi, berhentilah meronta, biar aku menggendongmu dan mengobati lukamu"

"Ani Kyu, jeongmal mianheyo..."

"Untuk apa chagi? Kau adalah kekasih yg paling sempurna yg aku miliki, kau tidak berbuat salah apapun padaku"

"Ani, Kyu... Aku kejam, aku sangat kejam padamu, aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian saat Yesung pergi keluar negeri. KAU TAHU AKU HANYA MENJADIKANMU SEBAGAI PELARIAN SAAT AKU MERASA KESEPIAN"

"Mworago Wookie-ah? Aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-katamu"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menutupnya degan cepat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ryeowook dan juga coba membantahnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook menangis dengan keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun juga akhirnya menangis. Mang Shindong yg menonton adegan ini hanya berdecak.

"Wookie..."

"PERGI KYU... AKU BENCI PADAMU..." teriak Ryeowook yg langsung membuat Kyuhyun berlari keluar dan pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi... "Nona, tolong buka pintuya, jangan seperti ini..." mang Shindong mengetuk pintu.

Ckrit... munculah Ryeowook dengan penampilan yg sungguh memilukan. Pandangannya kosong dan pakaiannya acak-acakan. Ia berjalan mendekati Shindong dan ambruk seketika.

Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, beruntung jalanan sepi. Tangisnya masih setia menemaninya sejak tadi.

"Fuck..." lirihnya.

"Yesung, kau benar-benar musibah dalam hidupku dan Ryeowook, awas kau akan ku bunuh kau besok. Kau membuatku hanya dijadikan sebagai sandaran pelarian, kau membuat Ryeowook membohongiku, dan kau membuat Ryeowook menghianatiku. Kalian brengsek..."

"FUCK..." ia memukul setirnya. Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali dan membuat mobilnya berputar-putar.

SSSRRRRTTTT...

"AH..."

**TBC**

Akhirnya... bisa selesain chap 6, maaf gak terlalu panjang, tapi author janji up date cepet karena habis ini author nganggur, udah gak ada tugas. Gomaoyo sekali lagi untuk readers yg setia menungguku... YOU'RE GOOD FRIENDS...

Oh, author baru inget. Boleh ya author request... Adakah yg berminat membuatkan author ff 'SUNGKYUNKWAN SCANDAL SUJU VERSION' gak? Author pengin banget baca ff kaya gini, tapi author males buat. Jadi... untuk author eoni atau oppa atau dongsaeng yg berminat, tolong segera buatin untuk author... OK? JEBAL... (*_*) *pasang puppy eyes*

Oh ya, bagi readers yg kurang puas sama chap 6 ini, harap serta'in saran di review, OK?

SILAHKAN REVIEW... n_n ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**THAT IDIOT MAN I LOVE Chap 7**_

Cast : YeWook

.Yesung as idiot namja

.Ryeowook as yeoja berandalan

.Feat KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook seorang, Ryeowook milik Yesung seorang, dan mereka berdua milik author seutuhnya. Dan yg paling penting FF ini 1000000% asli buatan author.

Warning : DILARANG MENJIPLAK! Awas kalo berani, author tongseng kau! *sangar mode on* TYPOS bertebaran, alur tambah gaje, Don't like, DONT READ!

Author comeback... Kangen? *readers : kagak... belum juga sebulan* Author nepatin janji kan buat update cepet... walaupun ceritanya tambah muter-muter kaya sinetron Tersanjung. Tapi tetep suka kan...? *PD banget dah* Ini chap terakhir jadi jangan nangis ya... Oh iya, berkali-kali udah author sampein buat semua readers... GOMAWO... GOMAWO... #plak plak, Gomawo banget dah jadi readers setiaku dan rajin review... *bungkuk bungkuk*

Baiklah, mari kita baca chap terakhir ini dengan seksama...

Let's read... *bahasa Inggris jenis apa ini?*

Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, beruntung jalanan sepi. Tangisnya masih setia menemaninya sejak tadi.

"Fuck..." lirihnya.

"Yesung, kau benar-benar musibah dalam hidupku dan Ryeowook, awas kau akan ku bunuh kau besok. Kau membuatku hanya dijadikan sebagai sandaran pelarian, kau membuat Ryeowook membohongiku, dan kau membuat Ryeowook menghianatiku. Kalian brengsek..."

"FUCK..." ia memukul setirnya. Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali dan membuat mobilnya berputar-putar.

SSSRRRRTTTT...

"AH..."

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa polisi yg menghampirinya, entah dari mana mereka berasal tapi sepertinya mereka sedang berjaga di sekitar lingkungan ini.

Tok, tok, tok. Polisi itu mengetuk kaca mobil Kyuhyun yg tertutup rapat.

"Mianheyo ahjussi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, gamsahamnida, saya baik-baik saja pak..." kata Kyuhyun setelah membuka kaca mobilnya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah menahan emosi.

"Baiklah, karena tadi kau melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dengan cara menyetirmu yg ugal-ugalan, maka saya akan memberi anda surat peringatan" Polisi itu menulis pada secarik kertas.

"Ne, gamsahamnida" Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Sial, lagi-lagi aku tidak beruntung' batin Kyuhyun.

~*~ Esoknya...

"Noona..."

"Yesungie... kau kah itu? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Ne, noona. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku... diantara aku dan Kyuhyun, mana yg akan kau pilih?"

"Wookie-ah..."

"Kyu... kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Aku menanti jawabanmu, pilihlah, aku atau Yesung"

"Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk memilih diantara kalian"

"Noona... aku harap kau tidak salah pilih"

"Ne, Wookie-ah pilihlah sesuai kata hatimu"

"... Baiklah. Aku akan memilih..."

"Nona, ayo bangun, kau tidak kuliah?" mang Shindong mengelus rambut Ryeowook untuk membangunkannya. Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Perban membalut kepala dan tangannya.

"Yesung, Kyuhyun..."

"Nona... gwaenchanayo...?"

"..."

"Nona... NONA..." Shindong mulai panik dengan tingkah Ryewook.

"..." Pandangan Ryeowook tetap kosong, tapi anehnya, air matanya terus mengalir.

~*~ Universitas

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil berlari-lari mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yg sangat cepat.

"..." Kyuhyun masih dengan langkah cepatnya.

"KYU" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo Minnie? Aku ada urusan, jadi JANGAN... GANGGU... AKU... paham?"

Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia malah pergi.

Derap langkah Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menakutkan. Ia terlihat sangat marah dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sampai di tempat tujuannya.

BRAK...

"Dimana Yesung?"

Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Yesung?"

Semua menengok ke satu arah di sudut ruangan, menunjuk ke salah satu orang yg sedang duduk anteng membaca buku disana. Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan langkah kasarnya.

"Y...E...S...U...N...G... ikut aku!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yg dibacanya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tapi ia langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan menyeretnya.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Kyuhyun diam, terus menyeret Yesung sampai Yesung hampir terjatuh. Ia terus berjalan melewati tempat yg lama kelamaan semakin sepi dari orang-orang.

"Hey, jawab aku, kau mau membawaku kemana, brengsek..."

Kyuhyun berhenti mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Menatap tajam kearah Yesung, tapi sesaat kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ckirt... BRUK...

Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuh Yesung kasar ke lantai sebuah ruangan gelap yg lebih layak disebut gudang. Ia tersenyum, senyum yg sangat mengerikan.

"Apa yg mau kau lakukan padaku?" Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya.

Ckelk, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyembunyikannya di sisi samping tubuhnya. Yesung yg mengetahuinya langsung merinding, 'apa itu?' batinnya.

"Hh...hahahahhaha" tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Dan ia mengeluarkan benda yg tadi ia sembunyikan tadi. Pisau lipat.

Ia memainkan pisau lipatnya. Mengusapkannya pada tangan dan menempelkannya pada bibirnya.

"Apa mau-mu Kyu...?" Yesung mulai ketakutan, bayangan saat umma dan appa-nya dibunuh kembali muncul di pikirannya.

"Haha, mau-ku? Kau mau tahu apa mau-ku? Hah?"

"Ne..."

"Mau-ku, MEMBUNUHMU DAN MENJADIKAN RYEOWOOK MILIKKU SEUTUHNYA!"

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Jelas ini semua karena-mu!" Kyuhyun membentak Yesung.

"Aku?"

"Ne, kau, namja idiot yg membuat Ryeowook bersikap dingin padaku dan membuatnya menjauh dariku"

"Tapi Kyu... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Tidak bermaksud? Ne, kau tidak bermaksud, tapi kau bertujuan!"

"A...ani Kyu, salahkah jika aku mencintai Ryeowook, aku kira dia bukan yeojachingu-mu, jadi aku bebas mendekatinya" Yesung berdiri "Kau, kau juga mendekati Sungmin kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau selalu dekat dengannya"

"Jangan membawa-bawa nama Sungmin dalam masalah ini"

"Kau pecundang, apa dengan berbuat seperti ini Ryeowook akan berubah dan semakin mencintaimu? Ani, dia akan pergi darimu"

"Hah... kau banyak omong..." Kyuhyun menyerang Yesung dengan pisaunya. Namun untungnya Yesung dapat menghindar. Dia memukul tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat pisau itu terjatuh.

Kyuhyun mencoba memukul Yesung, namun Yesung lebih cekatan memukul Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terjatuh.

BUAGH... BUAGH... BUAGH...

"Pergi dari hidupku dan Ryeowook" kata Kyuhyun, kemudian... BUAGH

"Kau, harusnya kau yg pergi dari Ryeowook, kau hanya menyakiti hatinya tahu" BUAGH

"Tahu apa kau? Kau saja baru datang dari luar negeri setelah 4 tahun, tahu apa kau tentang Ryeowook"

"Tahu semua tentangnya, lebih dari yg kau tahu" BUAGH... Pukulan Yesung begitu kuat sampai membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Kau, sebenarnya diantara kau dan aku yg lebih idiot adalah kau, kau tahu itu?" Yesung terengah-engah setelah berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak memahami Ryeowook, kau tidak membuatnya bahagia dengan memaksanya untuk jadi milikmu"

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan kepalanya yg menunduk. Agak lama ia menundukan kepalanya. Tes, tes, tes.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Yesung panik dan langsung mendekati Kyuhyun saat ia melihat darah menetes dari hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, hidungmu berdarah..." Yesung berniat membantu Kyuhyun, tapi ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Babo, jangan membantah... angkat kepalamu, babo..." Yesung mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun dan menyumbat darah dari hidung Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya.

"Yesung..." Kyuhyun emosi Kyuhyun melemah.

"KYU, YESUNG OPPA..." Sungmin muncul dengan nafas yg terengah-engah setelah berlarian mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Apa yg sedang kalian lakukan? Ryeowook sakit..."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun dan Yesung terkaget.

.Flashback

"Mwo Minnie? Aku ada urusan, jadi JANGAN... GANGGU... AKU... paham?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa sangat sedih karena Kyuhyun membentaknya, tapi hatinya juga kebingungan, kenapa Kyuhyun tumben berkata kasar padanya dan mau apa dia berjalan dengan langkah yg menandakan amarah.

'Ah, aku harus mencari Ryeowook, hanya dia yg bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun' pikir Sungmin. Ia mencari Ryeowook keseluruh universitas, namun Ryeowook tidak ada.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi kerumah Ryeowook. Dengan seminim info tentang Ryeowook, ia pergi kerumah Ryeowook walau ia tak tahu jelas alamatnya.

Susah payah Sungmin mencari alamat rumah Ryeowook dengan bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang, akhirnya ketemu juga.

Diketuknya pintu rumah Ryeowook, dan keluarlah sesosok namja gembul dengan sedikit terisak.

"Cari siapa?"

"Mm... mian, apakah Ryeowook ada di rumah?"

"Nona? Apakah kau temannya?" Sungmin mengangguk, namja gembul itu kemudian menampakan wajah lega-nya dan segera menarik Sungmin masuk.

Namja gembul itu atau mang Shindong membawa Sungmin masuk ke kamar Ryeowook. Setelah mengetuk pintunya, mereka masuk.

Sungmin terkaget setelah melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yg terbaring dengan selimut yg menutupi tubuhnya, perban berdarah yg melilit di kepala dan tangannya, serta pandangannya yg kosong ke atas, entah ia menatap apa.

"Wookie-ah kenapa?"

"Mollayo nona, sejak kejadian tadi malam nona pingsan dan esoknya saat nona bangun keadaanya sudah begini, nona menyebut nama Yesung dan Kyuhyun" Mang Shindong menatap majikannya itu sedih.

"Memang semalam ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi malam..." mang Shindong menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi malam pada Sungmin.

Melihat keadaan Ryeowook, Sungmin berpamitan pada mang Shindong untuk memanggil Yesung dan Kyuhyun ke universitas.

Di universitas, Sungmin berlarian kesana kemari menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dari jawaban-jawaban yg didapatnya, Sungmin mendapat petunjuk bahwa kedua orang yg sedang dicarinya itu ada di gudang. Segera ia menuju ke sana.

.Flashback End

"Wookie-ah, dia kenapa Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat dia dan Ryeowook bertengkar *bertengkar atau apa ya? Author bingung sendiri*

"Dia sakit, aku juga tidak tahu dia sakit apa, kepala dan tangannya terluka, pandangan matanya kosong, dia seperti orang linglung" jelas Sungmin.

Tanpa ba, bi, bu, be, bo, lagi mereka melesat kerumah Ryeowook. Mereka memakai mobil milik Yesung.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyetir lebih cepat lagi?" Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Mata-mu lihat tidak? Jalanan macet, kau mau mati atau tertangkap polisi?" Yesung geram.

"Hey, diamlah... kenapa kalian bertengkar terus? Sudahlah kita sabar saja" Sungmin yg duduk paling belakang coba menengahi.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Ryeowook. Segera mereka mengetuk pintu. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Berkali-kali mereka mengetuk pintu, tetap tak ada jawaban. Sampai seorang tetangga Ryeowook menghampiri mereka.

"Anyeong, kalian mencari Ryeowook?"

"Ne, ahjussi, kalau boleh tau kemana perginya Ryeowook, kenapa rumahnya sepi? Padahal tadi aku baru saja kesini"

"Hm... sepertinya tadi ada ambulance ke sini dan tadi aku lihat Ryeowook dibawa dengan ambulance itu, sepertinya dia sedang sakit"

Drrtt, drrt... Ponsel Yesung bergetar.

"Yeobboseyo, noona..." Ternyata Leeteuk menelpon.

"Mwo? Ryeoook di sana? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana segera, gomawo..."

"Sungmin-ssi, Kyu... Ryeowook ada di rumah sakit tempat noona-ku bekerja, ayo cepat kita ke sana"

Mereka pun lekas masuk mobil dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat Leeteuk bekerja.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai, mereka menghampiri meja resepsionis, menanyakan dimana kamar Ryeowook. Resepsionis itu pun menunjukannya. Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamar yg sudah di tunjukan.

Ckirt... Yesung membuka pintu kamar itu. Di dalam sudah ada Leeteuk yg berdiri sedang memeriksa Ryeowook dan mang Shindong yg sedang duduk sambil menangis di samping Ryeowook terbaring.

"Noona..." Leeteuk menoleh.

"Yesung..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yesung menghampiri noona-nya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa, fisiknya tidak menunjukan kalau dia sedang sakit kecuali tangan dan kepalanya, mungkin Ryeowook sakit psikologis"

"Mwo? Uisanim tolong bantu kami, sembuhkan Ryeowook, jebal..." Kyuhyun memohon.

"Mian, tapi aku bukan dokter yg menangani penyakit psikologis, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil Kibum uisanim, dia ahli psikologis, aku akan segera kembali..." Leeteuk berlari keluar.

YeMinKyu memandang Ryeowook sedih, sepertinya Ryeowook sedang tertidur. Matanya terpejam, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, kecuali ekspresi datar dan sedih.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk datang dengan seorang yeoja uisanim muda berkacamata. Uisanim itu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeriksanya. Agak lama memang, tapi sepertinya Kibum uisanim memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana uisanim?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Kibum selesai memeriksa.

"Dia mengalami tekanan batin yg sangat hebat, lebih baik kalian merawatnya di rumah, karena suasana rumah sakit malah akan semakin membuatnya tertekan, karena dia tidak terbiasa"

"Tapi, uisanim, apa Ryeowook bisa sembuh?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja, tapi dia butuh perhatian lebih banyak dan usahakan jangan memaksanya agar dia tidak tertekan"

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida uisanim" kata mang Shindong.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, permisi Lee uisanim..." Kibum membungkuk.

"Ah, ne, Kibum uisanim, gamsahamnida" Leeteuk tersenyum.

Sekarang hanya ada keheningan di kamar itu. Kyuhyun dan Yesung terdiam, sesekali mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan membunuh, ini-semua-gara-gara-kau.

"Ye...sung... Kyu...hyun..." Ryeowook mulai tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"Wookie-ah" ucap semua senang, menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Nona... kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shindong lega.

"..." tapi seperti biasa, Ryeowook hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Wookie-ah, aku di sini... kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"..."

"Wookie-ah... kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Wookie..." Air mata Yesung mulai mengalir.

"Nona..." mang Shindong menangis lagi.

~*~ Esoknya...

Mang Shindong membawa Ryeowook pulang atas saran Kibum uisanim. Dia tidak memberi tahu orang tua dan oppa Ryeowook karena mang Shindong tahu kalau mereka sangat sibuk. Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Sungmin setiap hari berkunjung untuk merawat Ryeowook.

Waktu terasa sangat lama tanpa senyuman yg tersungging dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Hanya tatapan kosong yg tersaji setiap harinya. Namun mereka berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyuman itu. Meski sulit.

"Wookie-ah, ayo buka mulutmu... aa... ini enak lho..."

"..."

"Wookie-ah, makanlah sedikit saja, kalau kau begini terus kapan kau akan sembuh..." Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar menghadapi Ryeowook.

"Kyu..."

"Wookie-ah, kau bicara?"

"A...a...aku... aku... tidak bisa..."

"Yesung, Minnie, mang Shindong... Ryeowook berbicara..." panggil Kyuhyun senang.

Ketiga orang yg dipanggil tadi segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yg ada di taman belakang.

"Wookie..."

"A...aku... aku tidak bisa" kata Ryeowook menggantung.

"Mwo Wookie? Apanya yg tidak bisa? Kami tidak mengerti kata-katamu..." Sungmin memegang tangan Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menangis. Semuanya pun panik.

"Wookie-ah... umma pulang..." terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari dalam rumah.

"Wookie-ah... appa pulang... dimana kau chagi...?" sekarang suara seorang namja.

Semua menengok ke arah pintu masuk taman. Terlihat dua orang dengan wajah yg sangat asing di mata Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, dan mang Shindong.

"Oh... ada teman-teman Ryeowook?" kata yeoja itu menghampiri mereka, diikuti sang namja.

"Anyeong semua, kami orang tua Ryeowook, Heechul imnida, ini suamiku Hangeng" kata yeoja itu ramah, tapi tampang galaknya sangat tidak serasi. Apa lagi jika dibandingkan dengan wajah suami-nya yg begitu tampan dan lembut.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan mang Shindong berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Kedua orang itu tersenyum kemudian memeluk Ryeowook yg sedang duduk.

"Wookie... chagi, kau tidak rindu pada umma? Hm?" Tak ada respon.

"Wookie, kau kenapa chagi? Kau marah pada kami karena kami baru pulang?" tanya sang appa. Masih tak ada respon.

Heecul melepas pelukannya dan menatap anaknya. Tatapan kosong, hanya itu yg dilihatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook yeobbo?" Heechul hampir menangis melihat Ryeowook.

"Mollayo, mungkin dia memang marah pada kita"

"Chagi... maafkan umma dan appa ya... Kami sangat sibuk, jadi baru bisa pulang sekarang..."

"Mianhe sebelumnya ahjussi, saya adalah pembantu yg dipekerjakan nona 4 tahun yg lalu"

"Ho? Jadi kau pembantunya?" tanya Hangeng, mang Shindong mengangguk. "Gamsahamnida telah menjaga Ryeowook kami"

"Ah, ani, harusnya aku yg berterima kasih karena nona sudah sangat baik padaku"

"Jadi, apa yg terjadi pada Ryeowook, mm...?"

"Ah, nyonya panggil saja aku mang Shindong, Ryeowook nona..." mang Shindong menjelaskan semuanya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan mang Shindong, Heechul dan Hangeng-ssi menangis karena kelalaian mereka untuk menjaga putrinya.

"Hae, cepat pulang, dongsaengmu sakit..." Heechul menelpon Donghae untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Cepat yah..."

Heechul terus menangis di pelukan suaminya. Melihat keadaan anaknya yg begitu memprihatinkan dengan tatapannya yg kosong seperti orang idiot.

"U...umma..." tiba-tiba Ryeowook bersuara.

"Ne, chagi... umma di sini..."

"A...aku... aku, mau mereka pergi umma..." Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Heechul menoleh.

"Wook...Wookie-ah, kenapa kau menyuruh kami pergi?"

"Mian sebelumnya, sebaiknya kalian pergi dulu, nanti kalau keadaan Ryeowook sudah membaik, aku akan menghaubungi kalian, ne?"

"Gamsahamnida, ahjumma, mianhaeyo"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ah nona... kau teman Ryeowook?" Sungmin mengengguk.

"Tinggalah sebentar, Ryeowook butuh teman..." Heechul menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Ne ahjumma..."

Yesung dan Kyuhyunpun pergi dengan hati yg tak rela.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kota, keduanya melamunkan Ryeowook.

"Ini salah kita..." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hh... kenapa kita bisa egois sekali, kita hanya memikirkan keinginan kita untuk memiliki Ryeowook, kita tak memikirkannya" lanjut Yesung.

"Ani, bukan kita, bukan kesalahan kita, tapi kesalahanku. Aku yg terlalu posesif, berpikiran bahwa Ryeowook akan jadi miliku. Tapi itu semua salah besar, aku tidak memahaminya, aku tidak menyadari kalau Ryeowook tak mencintaiku, aku selalu bekutat dengan keinginanku sendiri..." Kyuhyun menatap langit.

"Kyu..."

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku yg telah membuatnya begini, memaksanya mencintaiku. Ya Tuhan... maafkan aku, yeoja yg aku cintai malah kubuat jadi seperti ini..."

"Kyu... Dengarkan aku, ini bukan salahmu, ini salah kita, jangan salahkan dirimu saja... aku juga salah. Kita tanggung bersama, dan kita mulai memperbaikinya" bijak Yesung.

"Ne, Yesung... maafkan aku, aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu selama ini, mianhae hyung..."

"Mwo Kyu? Kau tadi bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar..." goda Yesung.

"MIANHAEYO YESUNG HYUNG..." teriak Kyuhyun, menahan rasa malu.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu Kyu..." Yesung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan namja idiot!"

"Ya! Kurang ajar sekali kau pada hyungmu ini..."

Tawa mereka berdua-pun pecah, baru kali ini mereka akur. Sekarang mereka layaknya kakak-beradik.

~*~ Esoknya...

Sungmin sedang menemani Ryeowook di kamarnya. Mereka hanya berdua saja. Sedangkan diluar, Hangeng dan Heechul serta pasangan HaeHyuk yg baru kembali dari Jepang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Sungmin mengamati sekeliling kamar Ryeowook. Melihat tulisan yg ada di walpaper dinding kamar Ryeowook. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah memiliki hubungan sebelum Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berpacaran.

"Eoni..." panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Ne, Wokie-ah, kau mau makan atau minum? Atau kau butuh bantuanku?" Sungmin duduk di samping ranjang Ryeowook.

"Eoni..." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak bisa lagi bersama Kyuhyun..."

"Apa maksudmu Wookie-ah? Kau sudah tidak mencintai Kyu lagi?"

"Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu rasa cintaku menghilang, tapi aku tak bisa menolak untuk menjadi yeojachingu Kyuhyun, aku takut mnyakitinya" pandangan Ryeowook masih tetap kosong meski ia berbicara lancar.

"Kenapa kau berbohong Wookie-ah? Kau menyakiti dirimu dan orang lain..."

"Ne, eoni, aku menyesal... karena itu aku bilang aku sudah tidak bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi, aku ingin melepasnya karena dia akan lebih sakit bila bersamaku"

"Lalu?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin. "Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku..."

"M..mwo...?" Sungmin terkaget namun hatinya merasa bahagia.

"A...aku mencintai Yesung oppa, eoni... aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia hanya aku jadikan pelarian... Aku kejam ya eoni...?" Ryeowook tersenyum hambar.

"Ne, Wookie-ah" Ryeowook kembali menatap Sungmin mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yg tak ia bayangkan kalau responnya akan seperti itu.

"Kau kejam sekali, kau mempermainkan perasaan dua orang namja yg sangat mencintaimu, dan yg lebih kejam, kau tidak memahami dirimu sendiri..." Ryeowook perlahan menangis mendengar masukan dari Sungmin.

"Karena itu, kau harus memperbaikinya... Pergilah kemana hatimu akan tertuju..."

"Eoni..."

"Mwo?"

"Gomawoyo..."

"Ne, cheonma Wookie-ah..." Drrtt, drrtt, ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Kyuhyun menelponnya.

"Yeobboseyo, Kyu... ada apa?"

"Ah, ne, ne, arraseo, aku akan kesana secepat mungkin..."

Setelah menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook pergi keluar. Ia meminta izin lebih dulu pada orang tua Ryeowook untuk mengajak Ryeowook jalan-jalan. Untungnya orang tua Ryeowook mengijinkan.

~*~ Sampai di tempat yg Kyuhyun minta...

Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook duduk di sebuah kursi di taman kota, tempat yg ditunjukan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ah, tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali..." Ryeowook mengangguk. Sungmin mulai meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dari balik semak melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Minnie... aku di sini" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne, aku ke sana" Sungmin berjalan pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yg kalian rencanakan?" Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yg bersembunyi di balik semak.

"Sstt..." Kyuhyun menutup bibir Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lihat itu..." tunjuknya kemudian.

"Kenapa Sungmin eoni lama sekali?" keluh Ryeowook. Sekarang ia sendirian di taman kota yg agak gelap. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba...

Tring...

Lampu taman menyala, dan munculah sesosok namja berpakaian rapi dengan jas-nya. Namja itu membawa buket bunga lily dan sebuah kotak besar berpita cantik.

Ryeowook terkaget dan dilihatnya namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Oppa..."

Namja itu Yesung, berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Setelah berada tepat di depan Ryeowook, namja itu menyerahkan buket bunga lily yg ia pegang.

"Yesungie apa yg kau lakukan di sini?" bukannya menerima buket bunga itu, Ryeowook malah bertanya.

Yesung tersenyum. Sekarang ia malah memberikan kotak besar berpita itu pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini, Ryeowook..."

"Apa ini?"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau ke sana dan pakailah sesuatu yg ada di dalam kotak ini" Yesung menunjukan kesebuah tempat tertutup untuk Ryeowook di ujung taman.

Ryeowook mengikuti perintah Yesung. Ia masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Yesung menunggunya masih di taman agak lama.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya Ryeowook muncul. Mata Yesung terbelalak saat Ryeowook mulai mendekat.

Ryeowook, memakai gaun dan sepatu kaca yg di berikan Yesung, gaun dan sepatu kaca yg Yesung beli di Amerika saat ia menjalani terapi.

Yeppeo, neomu yeppeo... Ryeowook sangat cantik berpenampilan seperti itu. Meski tanpa make up dan tatanan rambut yg apik. Penampilannya yg sederhana dengan rambutnya yg terurai dan wajahnya yg putih polos tanpa polesan malah membuatnya sangat anggun.

"Oppa... Yesung oppa..." Ryeowook menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung yg masih dalam posisi cengo.

"Wook... Wookie-ah..." Yesung terbata, "Kau cantik sekali..."

"Gomawo oppa, tapi apa maksudmu menyuruhku memakai gaun ini?"

Yesung tiba-tiba berjongkok. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"Wookie-ah... Saranghaeyo..." katanya sambil mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk ring dengan permata mungil yg menghiasinya.

"Would you marry me...?" lanjut Yesung. Gantian, sekarang Ryeowook lah yg cengo.

"Oppa..." air mata Ryeowook mengalir, ia terharu sekaligus bahagia.

"Yes, I do..." jawab Ryeowook. Yesung langsung berdiri mendengarnya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Ne, oppa... Nado saranghae..." Ryeowook tersenyum sangat manis pada Yesung. Seketika Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Inilah cinta yg Ryeowook inginkan. Kebahagiaan yg sesungguhnya. Bukan kepalsuan. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia bersama Yesung.

Yesung menurunkan gendongannya. Ia dan Ryeowook memulai ritual yg dulu pernah dilakukannya tanpa disengaja, namun sekarang pasti akan dilakukan dengan penuh penghayatan.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat Yesung mulai mendekatkan bibirnya. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum melakukannya, agar ia dapat merasakannya agak lama.

CHU~

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman penuh cinta tercipta di antara bibir Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dalam dan lama. Kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan... akhirnya mereka dapatkan setelah melalui rintangan-rintangan berat.

"Kyu... gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yg sedang menonton nuansa romance YeWook dari balik semak.

"Ne, Minnie..." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata-nya. Entah air mata bahagia atau air mata kesedihan.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak menonton adegan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba...

CHU~

Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu lama, tapi bisa membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang.

"Kyu... Bolehkah aku mengambil posisiku dulu?"

"Apa maksudmu Minnie...?"

"Aku akan mengambil posisiku dulu untuk menjadi yeojachingumu dan menggantikan Ryeowook. Bolehkah...?" tanya Sungmin serius.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu Minnie... Saranghaeyo..."

"Kyu..." Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi padanya.

"Nado... nado Saranghaeyo..." lanjut Sungmin. Lalu CHU~. Ia mencium Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini agak lama dan penuh perasaan.

Akhirnya cinta yg sesungguhnya dapat bertemu...

Yesung dan Ryeowook...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...

**~END~**

Wkakakakakak *ketawa nista #digampar* Akhirnya selesai... *ngrentangin tangan* Gimana? Romantis kan? *readers : gak banget deh* Kepanjangan gak?

Puas dengan akhir ceritanya *itu sih gue*. Menurut readers gimana?

Ya... apapun penilaiannya, yg penting author udah nepatin janji happy ending. Mau request ff apa lagi? InsyaAllah author buatin...

Review... Review... *nagih utang mode on sambil noel-noel lengan readers #dilempar*

Review ya readers... Author pamit dulu... See You Next Time... *dadah-dadah dari atas pesawat*

Akhir kata...

ANYEONG~~~~~...


End file.
